In Santa Fe
by Knots
Summary: COMPLETED! Jack and his best friend Knots are torn apart when they are 12 years old. Knots is sent to live in Santa Fe. Jack swears that he will one day go find her...Will he?
1. Default Chapter

Two Care-free children ran hand and hand through the streets of Manhattan selling newspapers to the occupants of the city. Both of them were Newsies, and very good ones too. No body could resist buying a paper from either one of them.  
The two children were a boy and a girl both twelve years old. The boy was Jack Kelley or as some called him "Cowboy". He had chocolate brown eyes and short light brown hair. He wore Dark Pants with suspenders and a gray shirt. He had a red bandana around his neck and a cowboy hat. He was a spunky boy who looked out for himself and others. He was very good with his fists, he had to be. Although quite young he had been on his own for quite some time now. His mother had died when he was seven and his father landed himself in jail that same year. Jack, and orphan, turned to the Newsies of Manhattan for guidance. Newsies all over New York were made up of street rats, runaways, and orphans. With-in two weeks Jack was a pro at selling newspapers.  
His selling partner was a little girl who went by the name "Knots". Her mother, a widow sent her to start working as a Newsie when she was nine years old. Her father had died and her mother lost her job, so the family needed some income. Jack gave her the nickname of "Knots" when she first came to work. She was shy and nervous and Jack new she must've had knots in her stomach. She had blonde hair that went past her shoulders and crystal blue eyes. She wore tan pants and brown suspenders with a pink shirt on underneath. She also made her outfit complete with a tan newsboy cap. On her wrist she wore a charm bracelet that only consisted of one charm. A heart. Her father had given her the bracelet before he died. He told her that the heart was a reminder of how much he loved her. Knots was close with her father and took his death very hard. It was months before she spoke. She had lost a part of her. Her eyes appeared glittering but if you really looked at them you could see they were empty. When she met Jack however, her empty spot was filled.  
Knots and Jack were each others other half. They were more than just friends. You never saw one without the other. No one else could have a relationship as close as those two. They were like brother and sister but both of them knew there could be something more.  
  
"Hey Knots we'se almost dones sellin fer ta day."  
"Thats right Cowboy! Wanna come over to my place fer dinner? Me mum loves it when youse come ova."  
"sure"  
  
Jack grasped Knot's hand and they started walking to her mother's apartment. Jack and knots walked into the apartment and were greeted by warm embraces from Knot's mother.  
  
"Hi mama" Knots handed her mother the money she had collected from that day's work.  
"Hiya baby. Hiya Cowboy! Looks like you both sold very well today. Cowboy would you like to stay for dinner?"  
"yes please....if its alright"  
"Why Jack I wouldn't have it any other way." Knot's mother was a fine educated woman. She was independent and loved to live life. But you could tell that she missed not having a husband around.  
  
The three of them had a nice dinner together. They laughed, told stories, played cards, and watched Jack show off by doing rope tricks. When it was time to go knots gave jack a big hug.  
  
"Meet youse infront of da lodging house tomorrow cowboy?"  
  
Jack nodded and left knots in her apartment with her mother.  
  
"Mama, whats da matta? Youse looks worried or something."  
  
"I need to talk to you about something sweetie." 


	2. Ch2

The next morning Knots started to walk towards the lodging house. She saw Jack and stopped. She took a deep breath to hopefully help fight back tears. Jack spied her and ran towards her. He playfully pulled off her cap and started to run ( one of their morning rituals). He stopped when he realized Knots wasn't chasing him. He looked back and saw her with her head hanging down. "Knots, wuts da matta?" She shook her head but kept it low so she wouldn't have to look at Jack. "Nothing, Ise fine." She sniffled. "No youse not fine." Jack walked over to Knots. He lifted her chin with his finger. She still refused to look at him so she looked down. "What happened? Did somebody hoit ya? Cause if dey did-" Jacks voice began to raise. Knots cut him off by shaking her head. Jacks hand still under her chin. "Well what is it? Is it youse mudda? Look at me wills ya?" Knots looked into Jacks eyes and she couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst into tears. She ran to a small park, a hangout of her and Jacks. She sat next to a big tree in which Jack had carved their initials as a sign that they were best friends. She leaned against the tree with her head in her knees as if she was trying to become a little ball. Jack came up behind her and sat down next to her. He gently rubbed her back. "C'mon Knots, tell me wuts botterin ya. Ya knows youse can tell me anything." She looked up at Jack and started to talk but all that came out was heavier sobs. She clung to Jack and continued to cry. After about ten minutes she suddenly pulled away and took a deep breath. Jack wiped a tear from her cheek. "Jack Ise gots something Ise needs ta tell ya" "What is it?" Jack said nervously. The only other time he had seen her like this was when she was thinking about her dad. "Me mum" "Is she alright?" "Me mum has met someone" "That's Great! Youse'll have a pop again." "No Jack! No. Its not great at all" "Whys not?" "This guy he's bad news Ise can tell. He's getting a new job at a boarding school as the principal. And Ise gotta go to dis school." "Well that's ok, so youse won't sells papes wit me but we'll see eachother in the evening." "Jack... the schools in Santa Fe." Jacks face dropped. "That means that youse and Ise....your going away Knots?" "Ise don't want to. Ise would give anything to stay here with you." "Runaway. Youse can live at the lodgin house with me." "Jack Ise already thought about that. But this guy is pretty powerful. He's gotta lot of money and he'd be able to find me easily."  
  
Knots looked down at the grass she was picking at and then looked at Jack's face. Only to see a tear falling down his cheek. Jack noticed that she saw him and he quickly wiped it away. He needed to be strong for Knots, for himself. He wouldn't let her go. No way was some goon going to take away his best friend. 


	3. Ch3

Disclamer: I do not own newsies! I wish I did, but I do however own the character Knots and other characters mentioned that are not in the movie.

" All Aboard!!!"

The train conductor hollered so that the passengers knew that it was time for the train to leave New York. Jack and Knots stood in front of the train saying their goodbyes.

" Dey can't do dis to me Jack. Ise love New Yawk. Ise love da Newsies. Ise love you Jack."

" Ise know Knots. Ise can't believe Ise neva gonna sees you again."

" Jack Kelly! Youse betta take that back right now or else Ise gonna soak ya!"

" C'mon Knots, you and Ise both know that its probably the truth."

" No Jack. No. It's the farthest thing from the truth. Ise Promise that I will come back to you. As soon as Ise can raise enough money Ise comin back to new Yawk. To be a newsie with you. Ise promise."

The Train whistled another warning calling all of its passengers to get on board.

Knots took her heart charm bracelet off her wrist.

" Jack Ise want you to have this. Its sorta like a promise. Ise will come back. And keep that bracelet as a reminder. A reminder that Ise love ya, and that Ise will come back."

Jack took the bracelet and took off his red bandana.

" Ise knows this aint as good as youse bracelet, but keep it will ya? To remember me, and youse promise. You can give it back when you come home."

Knots felt a hand pulling her towards the train. She turned back and saw her flustered mother trying to get her daughter on board. Knots felt tears streaming down her face. She pulled Jack in for a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

" How is Ise gonna live wit out ya Knots?"

" Its only for a lil bit Jackie. Ise be back. Ise promise."

Knots went on to the train to find her seat. Jack stood looking up at the train. He was hoping that Knots would jump off the train and stay with him. He just couldn't believe that she would actually leave him. He looked up to the train window and saw Knots rolling it down. Tears were streaming down her face. She blew Jack a kiss. The train started chugging out of the station.

" Remember my promise Cowboy!" she yelled as the train started moving.

Jack stood there looking at the empty tracks. He couldn't decide if this was really happening or just a dream. He stood at the tracks for an hour and realized that Knots wasn't coming back. She left him. Tears started to roll down Jacks face. He was shocked and couldn't make sense of what had happened. How could he let her go.

Jack turned and started walking towards the lodging house. When he reached the building he started up the steps and walked by the many newsies that greeted him. They all new what had happened.

Jack walked into the bunk room and sat down on his bed. He then looked down at his hands and realized he was still clutching Knot's bracelet. Jack lie back on his bed and fell asleep. He still hadn't quite figured out what had happened.

" Psst...hey cowboy!"

" Huh? What?"

" c'mon cowboy get up. We'se gotta go sell our papes! Get up ya lazy bum!"

" Ise knew ya wouldn't leave me knots."

Jack reached out to give Knots a hug but as he did so she disappeared.

Jack awoke to the sound of Kloppman waking up the Newsies to sell their morning papers. It was just a dream. Jack sat up and got dressed to go sell papers. Before he left the lodging house he grabbed Knot's bracelet and safely tucked it in his pocket.

When he went to go buy papers he only bought five. Jack didn't feel like selling.

The whole day Jack didn't say a word to anybody and out of the five papers jack had he only sold two. When the train left for Santa Fe part of Jack left with it.

Jack walked dreamily through Manhattan until night. He was beginning to feel tired but didn't want to go back to the Lodging house. He didn't want to face anyone. Instead he walked to the park where Knots had broken the news about her move to him. He sat against the same tree as before and fell asleep. That night he had another dream.

" Jack! What are youse doing sitting on your bum all day feeling sorry for youse self? Ise told yas I'd come back ya silly boy. C'mon Cowboy don't give up so easy. Youse a fighter. Since when would youse give up on me? Don't give in Jackie."

Jack awoke and remembered the dream. It was if Knots was with him.

" That's it!" Jack said to himself

" No way, no how am Ise gonna let Knots get away from me. Ise gonna make some more money sellin papes, and then Ise off to Santa Fe to find her. No body can keep Knots and Jack Kelly apart. Nobody!"

Jack didn't realize but he was screaming this. Jack immediately ran to the distribution center and laid down fifty cents. 100 papes. Jack had never sold 100 papers on his own. Maybe with Knots but not by himself. But he was determined. He was going to make as much as money as he could so he could find Knots again.


	4. Ch4

**Disclamer: No I do not own Newsies! I do however own Knots! Yay! **

The train started to slow down and knots knew that they had reached their destination. The whole entire trip she had stared out the window wishing to see Jack again. She wouldn't speak to her mother, she hated her for doing this to her and yet she was also happy that her mom had found someone that made her happy.

Knots and her mother were shown to a coach and were taken to the boarding house. When the driver said they were getting close, Knots poked her head out of the carriage. She stared up at a huge dark building. It was several stories high, was made of dark bricks and was surrounded by a tall pointy black gate. Inside the gate there was a brownish lawn that was a home to a few trees. The trees however were covered in dark brown leaves and looked as Knot's felt, dead.

She felt a lump form in her throat as the carriage stopped. She couldn't believe this is where she was going to have to live. It didn't look like a pleasant place. Outside the gate read a sign that said, "Winston's Lodging and Boarding House for Girls". Knot's stomach dropped as she saw the word "Lodging." She immediately flashed to an image of Jack standing outside the Newsboys Lodging house, smiling waiting for her.

Suddenly the coach door swung open and Knots was greeted by a white gloved hand. Knots took the hand and stepped down from the carriage. Her mother followed and not only did the man help her down, but he greeted her with a long kiss. It clicked in Knot's head that this must be the man that her and her mother had left New York for.

She then realized that she knew nothing about this man. She didn't even know what kind of relationship he had with her mother.

" Is he her boyfriend, fiancé, friend or what?" She thought to herself.

" Hello Margaret, I missed you."

" Likewise James."

" Ah and who is this lovely young lady?" He asked kissing her hand.

" My...my name is Knots sir." She said shakily

"Knots? Well that's an unusual name."

"Lauren darling don't be juvenile, use your real name."

Knots was shocked at how her mother's behavior had changed. Her mother said how she loved her nickname. Infact she hadn't used her real name since Jack started calling her Knots. Her once fun New York mother had changed into a stuck up rich Santa Fe Snob. **(A/N) **

" My name is Lauren Rebecca Anne James, sir."

Knot's mother slyly elbowed her signaling her. Knots understood what her mother was hinting at so she politely curtsied.

" Well, that's a much more lovely name than...what did you say? Knots?"

Knots was immediately offended. She loved the name Knots. Mostly because Jack had given it to her.

" Yes Sir"

"Mr. Markson please"

Knots nodded.

" How did you get the name "Knots" anyhow?"

"Jack gave it to me."

"Whose Jack?"

"Oh he's my friend. We were both New—"

"Both New to the private school at the beginning of the year" Knot's mother cut in.

Knots was in awe at how much her mother was lying to Mr. Markson. For all he knew she and her mother were from the rich upperclass of New York.

" Well Margaret we best get Lauren inside and show her her living quarters for the next four years."

"Four year!?!" Knots yelled/

Mr. Markson laughed slightly.

" Yes, you will be graduating in four years when you are 16."

Knots felt her eyes start to water. She didn't expect to be away from her beloved Jack for four years. Maybe a year or two but not four.

As knots started to walk up to the dark building she knew the next four years would be the most miserable.

**(A/N) No offense to anyone living in Santa Fe!!!**

**Well I hope you all liked that Chapter! I swear the story will get better as it goes along. Please keep in mind this is still my first story! Please Review!**


	5. Ch5

Knots, her mother and Mr. Markson entered the Lodging house. Knots found herself in a huge dark and drafty room. The walls were covered in portraits of stern older men. Knots figured that they must be previous head masters.

In the middle of the room there was a huge brown staircase. On either sides of the bottom of the stair case there were two long halls that were lined with doors. The inside of the building gave off an eerie vibe just as the outside did.

Just than a woman came waltzing into the room. She wore a dark green floor length dress and her gray hair was tied in a bun. Her facial features were harsh and not at all cheery. It was obvious she was trying to look like an elegant Victorian lady, and she pulled it off quite well, but she was too mean looking.

"Ah Ms. Brownfield."

"Hello Mr. Markson"

"Margaret, this is Ms. Brownfield. She will be Laurens advisor, as well as teacher."

"Ms. Brownfield, this is Mrs. Margaret James."

"How do you do Mrs. James?"

"Please, Ms. Mace will be fine."

"What the hell is going on with her!?" Knots thought. "Now she's going by her maiden name?"

"And who is this lovely pet?"

"Pet!? Who the hell does this woman think she is?" Knots was trying to figure out in her head.

"Well? Speak up child!" Ms. Brownfield said angrily.

" My..my name is Knots Ma'am"

Knot's mom cleared her throat loudly.

"I do apologize Ms. Brownfield, it's a childhood nickname of hers."

"Childishness is not tolerated at Winstons boarding School for girls. This is for lovely young ladies who wish to become sophisticated wealthy women. Now child, what is your name?"

"Lauren Rebecca Anne James Ma'am" she said with a curtsey.

Knots wished Jack was here. He wouldn't have let anyone talk to her like this. Jack was really protective of Knots. She liked that about him. He made her feel safe.

" Well, Margaret, Ms. Brownfield, Lauren" Mr. Markson said, "I must be off now. I have tons of duties as Headmaster to fulfill. Ms. Brownfield, why don't you show Lauren and her mother to her room, that way she can get settled, and Margaret can leave."

" Yes sir. Ms. Mace, Lauren, this way please."

Knots and her mother followed Ms. Brownfield up the brown stairs. When they got to the top there was a huge hallway filled with doors. They walked to the very end of the hallway and paused at a brown door.

"Well Lauren, welcome to your home for the next four years."


	6. Ch6

**Disclaimer: Nope Still don't own Newsies! **

Ms. Brownfield opened the door and Knots stepped inside.

Her stomach dropped, and yet she wasn't surprised to see that her room was just as dark and eerie as the rest of the lodging house. She looked at a room with an old hardwood floor, dark walls and two small beds, one on either side of the room. The only thing that kept the room from being pitch black, was a huge window with a window seat.

"Well this is lovely" Knots's mother said

"She MUST be joking" Knots thought to herself.

" Okay dear, see you when you graduate" her mother said happily

" Why is she so perky?" Knots tried to figure out.

And with that her mother handed her her luggage and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Both her and Ms. Brownfield left her to settle into her room.

Before Knots could do anything Ms. Brownfield poked her head back in the room.

" Because you just got here today, you won't have to attend class like the other young ladies, but you will tomorrow. I expect you to be up and dressed at five A.M. Oh, and here is your uniform."

Ms. Brownfield threw some clothes at her as well as a pair of shoes, one of which hit her on the arm.

The door slammed shut and Knots was left alone one again.

She looked around the room trying to take it all in. She noticed that one of the beds had belonging on it and she realized she had a roommate.

She walked slowly over to a bare mattress that was to be her bed for the next four years.

When she sat down on it, it let out a loud creak.

Knots started to shake.

She then reached into one of her bags and pulled something out. It was Jack's bandanna. She held it tightly in her hands and then rubbed it against her cheek.

It still smelled like Jack.

Her eyes began to water, but she fought the tears. She had to be strong, they couldn't break her.

Just then she started to think about what Jack was doing right now. He was probably finishing selling his papers.

Knots began to feel better thinking of her good memories with Jack, but then out of no where a horrible thought entered her mind.

"What if Jack forgets me?" She thought

" What if he doesn't wait for me? What if he finds someone else? What if he doesn't want me to come back?"

Knots couldn't handle it anymore. She started to sob hysterically.

" Maybe I'm not supposed to be with Jack. Maybe this all happened for a reason. Maybe I have a different destiny that doesn't have Jack and I together in it. I should just try and go along with it. I could possibly learn something from this boarding school"

Hearing herself say the words out loud made Knots cry even harder. She laid her face down on her bed and cried until she fell asleep.

During her sleep she had a dream.

She was back in New York watching her and Jack run through Manhattan holding hands.

Next she was at the train station seeing her and Jack say their Goodbyes.

Then she was in the streets of New York again. This time she saw Jack. He was alone. He looked tired, hungry, and beaten.

Knots ran to him.

" Jack! Jack!" she cried

Jack didn't hear her. He just kept walking.

" Jack!" she yelled again

"Whaddya want?" he turned around saying.

" Ise jus wanna know if youse going to Tibbys." A male voice answered.

" No crutchy, sorry. Ise gotta finish sellin my papes. Even if Ise was done, Ise gotta save my money so Ise can go to Santa Fe."

" Gee Jack, what's so special about Santa Fe?"

" My life is there Crutchy. I'm dead without it."

" That's funny Jack. You look alive to me!"

" You don't understand."

" Uh Ok Jack, sees ya around."

Jack started walking off with his papers calling out headlines.

" Jack!" knots called out once again.

She wanted to hold him so bad.

" Miss! Miss!" a girls voice was calling.

Knots felt someone shaking her.

She rolled over and opened her eyes to see a girl about her age with brown hair.

Knots sat up remembering the dream.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed grabbing the girls shoulders.

" Do you know what this means? Jack hasn't forgotten about me! In fact, he's trying to get to me! He does love me!"

By now the girl looked frightened.

" Uh, well, I'm glad that this Jack fellow hasn't forgotten you, but um, could you please let go of me?"

Knots realized that she was grabbing hold of a complete stranger and yelling about Jack.

" Oh dear, I'm so sorry."

" Its ok doll, don't worry. So who is this Jack fellow?"

" Well, it's a long story."

" We've got time. Dinner isn't for another hour or two"

Knots started telling the girl everything. From when she first met Jack and became a Newsie, till when she left Jack and had the dream.


	7. Ch7

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Newsies!**

****

"That's so sad." The girl said with a sigh.

"I know we'll be together again." Knots said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"It sounds like he really loves you."

"I hope so. I know I love him."

"Is that the bandana he gave you?" she said pointing to the item in Knots's hand.

Knots nodded.

"It's the only thing I have to remember him."

"Oh doll, that's not good enough."

The girl looked around the room then went to her dresser. She got something out and then handed it to Knots.

It was a journal.

"Here's what you should do. Write down everything you just told me about Jack, all your memories and thoughts about him. Then everyday you should write in it. It can be a letter to Jack, or something that happened that reminded you of him. That way you'll always think of him and the next time you see him you can give it to him. Then he will know how much you thought about him and how much he means to you."

"Wow, thanks so much! That's a great idea! Hey, I just realized I don't know your name."

"oh! My name is Brandie Foster."

"That's a pretty name!"

"Thanks. You said Knots was a nickname that Jack gave you. What's your real name?"

"Lauren Rebecca Anne James. But um, could you please just call me Knots?"

"I wouldn't call you anything else!"

"Thanks!"

Knots and Brandie hugged.

Just then a loud bell clanged.

"That's the dinner bell." Brandie said

"That's strange, there's a bell to tell you when to eat?"

"Yea. I'm going to go so you can change into your uniform. I'll meet you downstairs in the dining room."

"Okay."

Knots walked over to the uniform that was lying on her bed. She picked up a pink dress that had a ruffled high collar and long sleeves. Then there was a white apron with pockets and white tights. She put them on and then put on the black boots that had hit her on the arm earlier that day. The shoes pinched her toes so she put on her own shoes. Then she tied a pink ribbon in her hair.

Knots looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but laugh.

"If the Newsies saw me now I would never hear the end of it."

Knots wasn't used to wearing dresses let alone a ribbon in her hair.

She started to head out the door to go to dinner but turned around quickly. She grabbed Jack's bandana and put it in her apron pocket.

When Knots reached the dinning room she looked at a long table filled with girls.

Ms. Brownfield was at the head of the table.

For some reason no one was eating. They were just sitting there looking solemn staring at the food.

Before Knots could move Ms. Brownfield started to speak.

"Lauren, proper young ladies are not late to meals. Because of you we have waited dinner and because of you our meals are now cold."

"I'm so-"

"Apologies won't help anything Lauren. Because you are new to this school I will let it slide, but next time you will be punished."

"Thank you Ms. Brownfield." Knots said with a curtsey

Knots spied an empty chair next to Brandie. She went and sat next to her.

When Knots sat down a servant came out and gave her her meal.

"Thank you." Knots said.

All of the girls stared up at Knots.

"Did I do something wrong?" she whispered to Brandie.

"Lauren" Ms. Brownfield said. "At this school, we do not talk to the hired help, and during meal time we do not talk at all."

"I'm so-"

"Again with the apologizes, they mean nothing. Brandie"

Brandie looked at Ms. Brownfield worried.

"After supper tonight you must educate Lauren about the rules we have here at Winstons."

"yes Ma'am."

**(A/N) Short chappie I know! I promise there will only be a couple more chapters about Knots getting settled, then the story will move along a bit better. The next chapter may be up tonight or tomorrow I'm not quite sure! **

**Shout Outs: **

**Milkshake: Thanks for always being there for me girl and reviewing! **

**Rachel: Thanks so much for the Great review!!! **


	8. ch8

**Disclaimer: Nope STILL don't own newsies! **

The two girls sat in their nightgowns on Knots's bed.

"What!? You can't laugh? What the hell kind of rule is that?" Knots exclaimed

"I know. Oh yea and you can't say hell either." Brandie said.

"And why the hell not?"

"It isn't proper for young ladies." Brandie said mocking Ms. Brownfield.

"Well, I guess I'll go by the rules now. I mean it will only be for a little while. I'm busting out of here as soon as I can and going back to New York to be a Newsie again with Jack."

When Knots said this she saw Brandie's face fall. Brandie was sort of an outcast of the boarding school. She was somewhat in the same position as Knots. Her parents were off somewhere living in Europe and sent her to the school. Knots was her first friend at the boarding school. Brandie was different from the other girls though. Instead of dreaming of living with some rich man she wanted to explore. She was a Tomboy like Knots.

"Gee, your lucky you have someplace to go after here Knots."

Knots thought for a second.

"Hey, why don't you come with me!"

"Really?" Brandie said happily.

"Yea! You could be a newsie too. There are plenty of cute boys, and it would make getting there easier, because that way we would have each others backs."

"I love the idea."

The girls hugged.

"Hey brandie, do you mind if I take some time to write in my journal alone?"

"Oh sure, I was just going to go to bed anyway."

"Thanks." Knots said smiling

Brandie went to bed and fell asleep while Knots stayed up writing in her journal.

In the middle of the night Brandie awoke and noticed that Knots was still up. She was sitting in the window seat with her knees up against her chest hugging them. She had something in her hand, it was Jack's bandanna. Tears were quietly falling down her cheeks and she was looking up at the huge moon that shone through the window.

"Jack." She whispered. "I don't know how I'm going to get out of here. I don't have any money. The gates are always locked. I know if you were here you would have a plan. You're so brave Jack. You always know what to do. Please tell me what do I do."

Jack sat on the roof of the Newsboys lodging house in the city of Manhattan. He was looking up at the clear sky and the huge golden moon. He was in deep thought about something, no someone. In his hand he held a silver bracelet with a heart charm on it.

"Knots." He sighed. "Ise been woiken real hard tryin to save enough money to come get ya. But um, Ise been getting reals hungry too. Ise realized it might take me a bit longer to save up than Ise thought. Ise wish you were here. Ise miss ya so much. Please don't forget me. Ise can't live with out ya. Ise just can't. Ise love ya too much."

Jack fell asleep on the roof that night, looking up at the night sky. He felt a connection to Knots up there. Like she was there. Many nights they spent just looking up at the stars together, holding hands and talking. Jack really missed that.

**Ok another semi-short chappie. I had more to write but I like to break up my chapters. Well I hope ya'll liked that and I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow! Yay! **


	9. Ch9

Disclaimer: Nope STILL don't own Newsies! I do own Knots though! Brandie Foster is owned by C.M Higgins.

Brandie woke up Knots at 4:30 A.M.

"C'mon!" She said "You've got half an hour before breakfast."

Knots was surprised to find herself laying in the window seat. She groggily got up and got dressed. She put on her own shoes instead of the ones she had been given yesterday.

" That's not a good idea." Brandie said as Knots was tying her laces.

" Why? Can't I wear my own shoes?"

" No. If she sees those she'll take them. You'll also get hit."

" Hit!?!"

" Yea you know like on the knuckles with a ruler."

" They hit at this school?"

" Yea. Hard too. I've had experience."

Knots had never been hit before in her life. She came close to it one time though. Her and Jack were selling papers together and a man came up to her all mad saying she called out a false head line. When she refused to sell the paper back the man raised his hand as though he was going to slap her. Before he could do anything Jack grabbed the man's hand and then punched him in the stomach. He was always there looking out for her.

"Hurry up. You don't want to be late. Believe me." Brandie said.

Knots put on the shoes that Ms. Brownfield gave her yesterday.

" You have to wear your hair in two braids, like me." Brandie said helping her start to braid her hair.

After Knots's hair was braided the two girls went downstairs for breakfast.

Knots liked having hot meal for breakfast, she never had before.

After breakfast it was time for class.

She got through her classes without causing a disruption. That is until it was time for etiquette class.

The girls were being taught how to drink tea properly. They were sipping from small delicate china glasses. Unfortunately for Knots, she was being extra clumsy today, tripping twice already.

" Alright ladies pinkies out." Ms. Brownfield said. She was their etiquette teacher.

As Knots was lifting the cup to her mouth she accidentally dropped it and it shattered on the floor.

The room fell silent and all the girls were staring at her.

" You stupid girl!" Ms. Brownfield yelled. "You are going to see the head master for your punishment!" She said as she pulled Knots up from her chair by one of her braids.

Knots was led hurriedly to the headmasters office. The whole time Ms. Brownfield didn't let go of her hair. When she got to the office Ms. Brownfield told Mr. Markson what she had done and then left the room closing the door behind her.

" Ah Lauren." Mr. Markson said. "So you have been causing trouble."

" It was an accident, honest." Knots stammered.

" Accident or not you did what you did and you will be punished."

"I'm sorry. Really."

" I bet you are. Just because I have a special relationship with your mother I'm not going to give you any special treatment."

Knots saw Mr. Markson look for something in his desk. He pulled out a stick like object.

Knots was hit for the first time in her life.

Knots tried to be strong while getting hit but she couldn't help the fact that tears were flowing down her cheek.

" You may return to your room for the rest of the day. You are not allowed to have any supper. I will inform Ms. Brownfield of your punishment." Mr. Markson said when he was done hitting her.

Knots turned on her heel and walked out the door. When she got to her room she collapsed on her bed and started to cry.

A few hours later Brandie walked into the room.

"Oh Knots." She winced.

She walked over to the bed and showed something to Knots.

Here I have something that will make it feel better. Brandie had a washcloth that had been soaked in ice cold water. She put the washcloth on Knot's wound.

" Thank you." She said trying to stop crying.

Knots sat up to talk to brandie.

" It was an accident I swear." She sobbed

" I know. I think they like to hit here. Like they get some kind of pleasure from it."

" Brandie."

" Yea Knots?"

" We're gonna get outta here. We've gotta find some way to escape. We can hop the back of a train and go to New York. I don't care about anything anymore. They can hit me all they want but I'm leaving...somehow."

" Ok. Lets work on a plan. I'll go with you."

"Thanks." Knots said wiping her eyes and hugging Brandie.

Ok that was kind of a weird chapter I know. I hope you liked it though. I will probably have another chapter up by...well really soon. Yay!

Milkshake: Thanks for always reviewing girl! Love ya!


	10. ch10

Disclaimer: No I don't own Newsie! I do own Knots however! Brandie Foster is owned by C.M Higgins!

"Shh they'll hear us!" Knots whispered harshly.

It was 2 A.M and Brandie and Knots were making they're way down the stairs with two ropes in hand. Well, they weren't exactly ropes, more like a bunch of ribbon tied together, but it was the best they had.

The stairs were a lot squeakier at night. Knots had harshly told Brandie to be quiet when she accidentally stepped on a step that squeaked. The girls reached the bottom of the steps.

A mouse ran across the floor and swept up against Brandie's leg. She was about to scream but Knots put her hand over her mouth before she could let out a peep.

The girls walked to the door and undid the locks as quietly as they could. There sure were a lot of them. When they were finished undoing all the locks, they opened the door as little as possible. They then slid out of the lodging house sideways, and closed the door with a creak.

They both walked down the brick pathway to the big black gate.

"Damn. Its locked from the outside." Brandie said.

" Well that's why we brought the ribbon goily." Knots said.

Knots threw the ribbon over the fence.

" I'll climb over first so that way I can help you." She said.

Knots had been taught to climb fences by Jack. He was a pro at it.

Knots made it over the fence easily. Brandie started to climb over, but her dress snagged on one of the spokes. Just as she was trying to get untangled the girls heard a man's voice yelling. It was Mr. Markson and he was heading toward them.

" C'mon Brandie!"

" I'm trying I'm trying I'm stuck!"

Knots tried to help untangle Brandie but she couldn't

"Go get out of here! Go without me, I'll be fine!" Brandie yelled.

" I'm not going anywhere without you!" Knots said panicking.

I know SUPER short chappie but I wanted to leave you with a cliff hanger! The next chappie will be up in no time!

**Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! I luv ya all! **


	11. Ch11

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, Disney does. I do own Knots. Brandie Foster is owned by C.M Higgins.

" Next Stop, New York." The train conductor called out.

Knots sat in her seat on the train and looked out the window at the scenery that was rushing by.

Knots found herself nervous. It had been five years since she last saw Jack Kelly. Sure she saw him in her dreams, and her memories, but she hadn't been able to go back to New York.. until now.

Brandie and herself hadn't escaped the boarding house that night, and it was just the start of their many failed attempts.

She was now 17 years old and longed to be with Jack more than ever.

"Don't I need a nickname like you Knots?" Brandie asked.

Brandie was going with Knots to New York to become a Newsie.

" Hmm, Yea. Lets think of one." Knots said tapping her chin.

" How about Princess?" Brandie said.

Knots laughed.

" No, No. It can't be something like that. It has to have a reason behind it."

" Oh." Brandie said trying not to look embarrassed.

The waiter on the train came by and brought Brandie the milkshake that she had ordered earlier.

" I've got it!" Knots exclaimed. "Milkshake"

" I love it!" Brandie smiled.

The rest of the way to New York Knots educated Milkshake of the ways of the Newsies. She told her everything she needed to know. She even taught her to speak with a New York accent.

" Ok so when you meet the other Newsise, don't curtsey!" Knots said sternly.

" What do I do then." Milkshake said confused.

" Ya spit in your own hand, then shake theirs."

Brandie beamed. I can tell I'm gonna love being a Newsie. For once I don't have to act like a damn Priss.

" So uh Knots, I know about Jack, but about the other guys?"

" What about em?"

" Wells can ya tell me about em?" Milkshake said practicing her accent. She was quite good at it too.

" Hmm ok, but remember there gonna be different now. Well I think."

" Maybe they wont. C'mon just tell me."

"ok ok. Well theres Mush. He was 10 when I left. He was so sweet and has such a puppy dog face. He was always charming the Ladies. He would pick flowers from the park and then give em to goils he saw on the street. Then there's Racetrack. He got his name because he always goes to Sheepshead to bet on the hoises. He's was quite a lil gambler. He hung out with Jack and I a lot.

Knots looked at Milkshake and noticed she was blushing.

" Crutchy." Knots continued. "Was a good friend of mine also. Jack taught him how to be a newsie after his parents died. They call him crutchy because he walks with a crutch...obviously."

Knots continued on about Kid Blink, Spot, and the others. Before she knew it Milkshake had dozed off and she soon did too.

She was awoken by the train conductor.

" Manhattan!" He yelled.

She realized the train was stopped.

" Milkshake" she said shaking her friend lightly. "We're here. I'm home!"

Yay ok Brandie and Knots didn't escape but she's back to New York now. You'll soon find out all the little details and stuff so stay tuned! I will have another chapter up very soon!

**Thanks so much to my reviewers! **

**Milkshake **

**Sparks **

**Trigger **

**I luv ya guys! **


	12. ch12

Disclaimer: No I do not own Newsies! I do Own Knots though. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins.

Knots stepped off the train and glanced out at New York. She breathed in deeply.

" Mmm. It smell like I remember." She said peacefully.

" It smells the same as Santa Fe Knots." Milkshake said getting off the train.

"Nah, its different."

Milkshake gave her a look like she was crazy.

" Ok whatever you say goily."

"Alright now." Knots said changing the subject. "We need to get to the Newsboys Lodging House. I still know the way."

" How far away is it?" Milkshake asked.

" Umm just a couple of miles."

Knots started towards the lodging house practically running.

"Hey! Wait up!" Milkshake yelled.

" Sorry." Knots laughed. "I have no idea why I'm so excited. I've only been waiting for this moment for five years!" She said sarcastically.

The two girls walked together towards the lodging house. Every time a Newsie walked by Knots would jump and try to see if it was Jack. Unfortunately she didn't recognize any of them.

Knots stopped suddenly in front of a building. She took a deep breath.

" Here it is. The newsboys Lodging House."

Knots and Milkshake walked into the building and saw an old man sitting behind a desk.

Knots smiled as she recognized the face.

"Kloppman." She said perkily walking up to the desk.

" Hello young lady."

" Awe c'mon Kloppy. Don't break me heart and tell me youse don't recognize me."

Kloppman studied her face.

" Kloppy don't be silly! It's me! Knots!"

Kloppman looked like he had seen a ghost.

" Knots?" he stuttered. "The lil girl who used to sell with me Jack? The lil girl who left years ago for... uh where was it? Santa Fe?"

" Yep its me! I'm back!"

" Well by golly miss molly. You aren't a little girl anymore are you?"

" No sir! I'm seventeen now!" She said standing up straight.

He laughed jollily and pulled her in for a hug.

" Kloppman. This is my friend Milkshake." She said turning to her friend. "She's from the boarding school. She came here with me to become a Newsie."

"Well how do you do Milkshake."

Milkshake spit in her hand and held it out for Kloppman to shake.

Knots and Kloppman erupted with laughter.

Milkshake stood there turning eight shades of red.

" So, have you talked to Jack yet?" Kloppman asked.

" Nope we just got here."

" Well sorry darlin. The boys are still out sellin."

" Oh I know, we came here first because we need a place to stay." She smiled.

" Now Knots, youse know I cant let goils stay here with me boys. Youse'll have to go over to the girls lodging house across town."

" Awe c'mon Kloppy." Knots said making a pitiful face.

" No, no I can't."

" C'mon Kloppy." She said playfully punching his arm. "Ise knows for a fact that youse got an extra room here with its own washroom and everything."

" I have no idea what your talking about." He said trying not to let anything slip.

" Pleeease." Knots said, making her lip quiver.

"I'm sorry. I can't."

Knots started to walk to the door slowly, working up a crying act.

Milkshake saw Knots wink and realized that she wanted her to do the same.

" Jack will be so sad when he finds out that I'm going to have to stay all the way across town." Knots sniffed.

" I really wanted ta get ta know ya Kloppman. Ise heard so many great things bout ya." Milkshake said, laying it on thick.

The girls had just about reached the door.

" Alright! Alright!" Kloppman yelled. "You win! You can stay here! But don't be distracting me boys!"

The girls squealed.

" Thanks Kloppy!" They said in unison.

They both rushed over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

**Okies so yay another chappie is done! **

**Thanks so much to my reviewers! **

**Milkshake **

**Trigger **

**Rachel **

**Sparks **

**I luv ya'll! **


	13. ch13

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies! I own Knots! Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins.

The girls walked up the stairs of the lodging house and into their private room.

Milkshake hopped up on the top bunk while Knots started to unpack some of her belongings.

" So when do you think your gonna find Jack?" Milkshake asked.

" I dunno. I gotta figure out the best way to do it. I mean I want to be a little bit more gentle then just randomly seeing him on the street, and saying oh yea by the way Jack I'm back in town."

" Well ya sure as hell don't want him to find ya here at the house sleepin in the extra room do ya?"

" No, no that's not good either."

" Well then how are ya gonna do it?"

" I dunno. Look I'm gonna go take a shower. Why don't you get unpacked? When I'm done I'm sure I'll have an idea."

Knots got out of the shower, got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror.

" How am I gonna tell him I'm back? Five years and you would think I had a plan." She sighed to herself.

Just then she heard a males voice coming from the bedroom.

"Jack's here!" she thought to herself.

She opened the door of the washroom but her face fell when she saw a boy with black hair sitting on the bottom bunk next to Milkshake.

"Well. If it ain't lil Knotsy hoirself." He said

" Racetrack Higgins." She said smiling

" Why did ya look so glum to see me?"

" Sorry Race nothing personal. I was just expecting someone else."

" Jack?"

She nodded. Knots walked over to Race and gave him a hug.

" You haven't changed one bit ya bum."

" Well neither have you goily."

" I see you've met my pal Milkshake here."

" Yes I have. Very purty."

Milkshake's face turned red.

" Look have ya told Jack youse here? He'll go nuts!"

" No Not yet!"

" Lemme go get him. He's gonna flip!" Race started to head for the door.

" No Race don't!" she grabbed Race by the arm.

" Listen I need to break it gently to him." She said calmly.

" I've got a plan if ya'll help me."

" Anything for you Knotsy."

" Ok Jack should be home from selling papes anytime now. I'm gonna go sit on his bunk and wait for him. Ise want you to tell him that theres a goil here to see him. Don't mention my name ok? He'll get mad if other people know something he doesn't. Then don't let any other boys into the room. Give me at least two hours to talk to him ok?"

" Alright Knots. But ya know. He's gonna be shocked."

" I know. Will ya keep Milkshake company while I talk to him?"

" I'd love ta!" Racetrack beamed.

" Ok race Jack is gonna be here soon, so I'm gonna go sit on his bunk. But can you give me and Milkshake a moment to talk foist?"

" Sure. Ise'll be outside the door if ya need me."

"Thanks."

Race left the room. Knots went to the door and shut it tight.

" What do I say to him Milky? Uh Honey I'm home? What?" Knots said nervously.

" Just say what comes natural. Take the journal and the bandanna to help."

Race knocked on the door.

" Jack is coming up the steps to the lodging house Knots, ya betta get in the room."

Knots started to panick.

" I cant do it. What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he's found someone else?" Knots was shaking. "Maybe I shouldn't see him. It would hurt too much if he found someone else."

Milkshake grabbed Knot's shoulders.

" Knots. Pull yourself together. You have been waiting five years for this moment. Don't let it get away. Be brave. You have to take a risk, or else you'll regret it."

" Ok" Knots said breathing deeply. "Wish me luck."

Knots hugged her friend and then walked out the door and to the other bunkroom.

Jack came walking into the Lodging house in a good mood.

" Heya Kloppman!" he said shaking his hand.

Jack started to walk up the stairs to the bunkroom. Race stopped him on the stairs.

" Hey uh- Jack"Race said calmly.

" Hey Race! How was your day at the track? I hoid the funniest joke today!" Jack said cracking up thinking about it. "it goes like this-"

" Hey uh-Jack" Race cut him off.

Jack noticed Racetrack's face and tone was serious.

" Ya Race?"

" Theres a goil in the bunkroom. She said she needed to talk to ya."

" A goil eh? Wants to talk to me?" Jack started to smirk.

" Jack. She was serious." Jack's smirk faded.

" Alright Race. I'm going."

Jack started to walk up the rest of the stairs.

Knots was sitting tremendously nervous on one of the bunks. She had Jack's bandanna in her hands along with the journal. She could hear the whole conversation going on between Race and Jack. Jacks voice sounded the way she remembered it, but it was just a little bit deeper. She could hear Jack walking towards the room. She wished she could stop shaking .

The door opened and there in the doorway stood Jack. He had turned into such a handsome young man. Tears sprung into her eyes and her heart jumped into her throat.

" Jack." She said quietly standing up.

" Who are you?" Jack replied.

Muauahah and that's the end of ch.13. Don't ya love me? Hehe Well I know I love my reviewers!

**Milkshake, Trigger, Rachel, Sparks, Dimonah Tralon – Thanks for always reviewing guys! You're the best!**


	14. ch14

Disclaimer: No I do not own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins.

" Jack. Its me." Knots said stepping towards him.

" Ise sorry goily, but Ise dunno who youse are." Jack said guiltily

" Jack." Knots said starting to laugh a little. "I can't believe you don't recognize me. Its me, Knots."

Jack Laughed.

" Ok which one of da boys put ya up to dis? Was it Crutchy? How about Racetrack? Eh I'll soak em." Jack said playfully.

The smile on Knots's face disappeared.

" Jack." She said with tears in her eyes. "Its me. Honest."

She stepped closer to him so he could look at her face.

" Look at me Jack. Really look at me, and tell me you don't recognize me."

Jack looked at her face and touched her cheek. His face fell.

" Knots." He whispered. "It is you."

" Yea Jack. I even have your bandanna to prove it."

She handed him the red material that was in her hands.

" Oh Jack I missed ya!" she said throwing her arms around him.

Knots noticed that Jack wasn't hugging her back.

She looked at Jacks face and he looked mad.

" Whats da matta wit you Jack? Aint ya glad ta see me?" Knots said confused.

Jack just stared at her with rage in his eyes.

" Say something Jack." Knots was starting to get annoyed.

" Who da hell do you think you are?" Jack said furious

" What?" she said not understanding why Jack was acting so weird.

" You tink, that you can just come back to me five years later...and expect me to drop everyting for ya?"

" No! Jack no its not like that! I.. I promised you I would come back!"

" Yea well your back, and you kept your promise. Now you can go back to whatever rich hoity toity snob youse with."

" Jack! I'm not with anyone! I told you I was gonna wait for ya and I did damn it!"

" Ya right. How the hell do I know that. For all I know you forgot about me and then just remembered to drop in when youse was passing through the neighborhood."

" Jack Kelly you couldn't be more wrong!" Knots said furious.

" I thought about you every damn second I was awake, and when I was sleeping I was dreaming about you!" Knots said tears falling down her cheeks.

She walked over to the bed and picked up the journal. She slammed it against Jack's chest and walked out the door.

Jack stood there astounded at what had just happened. He walked out the door and saw that Racetrack and Milkshake were standing in the hallway.

" Where did Knots go?" Jack said to Milkshake even though he didn't know her.

" She left the lodging house Jack. Probably went out to give ya some time." Racetrack said. "I can't believe ya got mad at her Jack. After all the times ya talked about her, and wished she would come back. Ya finally got what you wanted and you got mad?"

Racetrack turned and left the lodging house as well.

" Everything she said Jack." Milkshake said speaking up, even though she didn't know Jack. "Everything that goil said was true. She went through hell trying ta get back to ya."

" Ya? Well how am I supposed to know that?" Jack said.

" Just read the journal wills ya? It explains everyting."

Milkshake went back into her room.

Jack decided he would go for a walk.

He walked to the park where Knots had broken the news to him about her having to leave. He sat up against the same tree that they had carved their initials into.

He opened the journal, and began to read.

Okies end of chapter 14! It may sound like the story is starting to wind down, but don't worry there's plenty more! Hope ya'll liked this chapter! Thanks soo much to my reviewers!

**Milkshake**

**Trigger**

**Sparks **

**Rachel **

**Squirrel-Liberator **

**Dimonah Tralon **

**Ya all know that I'm gonna update really soon because well, I'm addicted to this story lol! I Love ya all! **

**--Knots **


	15. Ch15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins. **

Knots ran as hard and as fast as she could. Tears were falling down her face a mile a minute.

Knots kept running until she reached the docks on the other side of the Brooklyn Bridge. She saw a rock sitting on the side of the dock and she picked it up. She chucked it in the water as hard as she could. It landed with a plop and Knots fell on her knees. She was crying hysterically.

" Are you ok miss?" a boys voice said.

Knots quickly wiped her tears and stood up, turning around as she did so.

In front of her she saw a boy about 5'1. He has dirty blonde hair and wore pink suspenders. He had a cane and a slingshot tucked into his pants.

When he saw her face his mouth fell open.

" Excuse me miss, but, does your name happen to be Knots?" he said curiously.

" Well, yes that's my name." Knots said. "How did you know that."

" Knotsy! It's me! Spot!"

" Spot!?! Is it really you!?"

" Da one and only." He said beaming.

Spot lunged forward and grabbed Knots swinging her around.

" I missed ya goily!"

Knots laughed a little.

" I missed ya too spotty. So what have you been up to."

" Well, I'm da leada of Brooklyn now."

" Oh my gosh Spot that's great!"

Spot stood looking proud.

" Now why were you sitting on me docks and crying?"

Spot noticed a tear left on her cheek. He wiped it off with his thumb.

" Um, well I saw Jack."

" And?" spot said.

" He got really angry. He yelled at me Spot. He said that I had forgotten all about him, and that I should just go back to whatever hoity toighty man I'm with. But Spot that's not true. I've waited for Jack, and every day had been dedicated to figuring out a way to get back to him."

Spot sat on the edge of the dock and let his feet dangle. Knots did the same.

" Don't worry Knots, he'll come around. I think he was just really surprised to see you back all of a sudden. Jack has been missing you like crazy, I know this because he talks about ya all the time. He's just kinda confused and needs to think. I know he still loves you. Just give him some time okay? Then he'll snap out of it and be back to himself."

" I hope your right Spot." Knots said.

" Knots when have I ever been wrong?"

" Never." Knots said.

" Spot, I'm just so shocked. I didn't think he would act like this. I thought he would swing me around, and things would be back to normal."

" Jack has been through a lot this year. I bet ya don't even know about the strike."

" Strike?" Spot said looking back at Knots.

" Yea. One day Pulitzer raised the prices of the papes, so that it was 60 cents fer a hundred. Jack got all mad and wouldn't let any of his Newsies buy any. He convinced them to go on strike. They had a big rally one night, and Jack got caught by da bulls. They sentenced him to the refuge till he was 21. He got out later though, when Pulitzer asked him to work for him. He was given a lot of money, over fifty dollars. But Jack couldn't stand being a scab, so he went back to leading the strike, and hiding from the bulls. They put out their own newspaper one day using Pulitzer's Printing Press. Pretty soon he had every child that works in New York out in front of Pulitzers, and he eventually gave in. They sent Snyder to jail, and got a new Warden. They even released all of the kids in the jail."

Knots couldn't believe her ears. So much had happen just this year that she didn't know about. It made her wonder what else had happen while she was gone.

" Ya know Knots he came to me one day, and explained why he needed the money Pulitzer had offered him so bad. Ya know what he said he was gonna use it fer?"

" What?" Knots said.

" He said, he was going to use it to go to Santa Fe."

" Well why didn't he come get me then."

" First of all. He didn't know where you were. I think he was scared that he would go there, and wouldn't be able to find you. Or would go there and find you, but you'd be married. And then, there was something else. But Jack's gotta talk to you about that."

" Spot, I just, I love him and missed him so much." Knots said tears falling down her face.

" I know ya did kiddo." Spot wrapped his arms around Knots.

She leaned her head on him and just cried.

Spot and Knots sat there on the docks together until it became dark.

Knots realized it was getting late.

" I better get back to Hattan Spot."

" Yea. Its dark, lemme walk ya back."

" Oh Spot I couldn't ask you to do that."

" nah its fine, I was planning on going there tomorrow anyway. I'll just stay in the lodging house."

" Thanks Spot, you're a pal."

Spot and Knots walked back to the Loding House. Spot got himself all settled with the guys and even joined in a game of Poker.

Knots went back to her room to find Milkshake there playing solitaire.

" Ya know. Jack ain't back yet Knots."

" He's not? Then where is he?"

" I dunno. He left right after you did."

Knots sighed and sat on her bed.

" I needa sleep. I'm exhausted. Hopefully I can find Jack tomorrow and talk to him."

" Well.. Sleep tight." Milkshake said.

As soon as Knots's head hit the pillow she was deep asleep.

She had had an emotional day. First she comes to New York, then she convinces Kloppman to let her stay. Then Jack yells at her, then she finds Spot and finds out about the strike. She also had the nagging question in the back of her head. What was the other reason Jack didn't come to Santa Fe?

**Okies! End of Ch. 15! I Hope you liked it! Again its gonna be updated super soon, because well I live in front of my computer! Lol Thanks SOO much to my reviewers ya'll are the best! **

**Milkshake**

**Trigger**

**Sparks**

**Rachel **

**Dimonah Tralon **

**Squirrel-Liberator **

**Love ya all! **


	16. Ch16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies! I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins. **

Jack woke up to the sound of carriages bustling by. He was leaning up against the tree he had sat by the night before. He stared down at the journal that sat in his lap. He had read every single page of it.

He felt his sunken heart in his chest as reading the journal brought back all of his memories with Knots. He truly loved and still loves Knots. He now just wanted to hold her. To start over and give her the homecoming she deserved. Why had he been so stupid the night before?

Jack was so worried that he had blown it with Knots. He knew he never wanted to be away from her ever again.

He stood up and walked back to the lodging house. Instead of going inside, however, he just sat on the steps waiting for Knots. He wasn't sure if she had gone back last night, and he surely didn't want to miss her.

Sitting there Jack thought of all the things he was going to have to tell her. He was going to tell her all about the strike, and about David and Les. Then he felt his stomach drop. He was going to have to tell her about Sarah. Jack knew that his one-week fling was Sarah meant nothing. The relationship hadn't gone any farther than a kiss. Sarah was more like a sister to him, than a girlfriend. He thought she would make him happy, so he could forget about Knots. But he realized that he was lying to himself and to Sarah, so he broke it off almost as quickly as it had begun.

Jack sat there pondering how he was going to tell Knots and how she would react.

Just then the door to the lodging house opened. There standing in the doorway was Knots. Jack walked to the bottom of the stairs and looked up at her.

She just stood there looking at him, and him looking at her.

She walked down to the bottom of the stairs so she was face to face with Jack.

"Jack, you're crying." Knots said tenderly.

Tears were falling down Jacks cheeks as he was looking at the love of his life yet again.

" I'm, I'm so sorry Knots." Jack said looking into her eyes.

" Sorry for what Jack?" Knots said wiping tears from his cheeks.

" Everything." He sniffed. "For yelling at ya, for letting ya leave. For letting those horrible people at the boarding school mistreat ya. I should've come got ya."

" Jack there is nothing you could've done."

Knots was now crying as well.

" I missed you Knots. I couldn't live without you."

" Me either Jack."

" We've gotta lotta stuff to talk about. Five years to catch up on."

" I know. But um Jack could u do me a favor?"

" Anything."

" Could ya hug me please."

Jack pulled Knots towards him and just held her. They were both crying and holding each other as tight as possible.

" I'm glad you're back to yourself Jack." Knots whispered into his ear.

The two held each other for five minutes. Then Jack pulled away.

He reached out his hand for Knots's.

" Lets go for a walk ok? And talk?"

Knots took a hold of the hand she was planning on never letting go.

" Ok Jack."

The two walked off to go catch up on each others lives.

Jack was nervous. He didn't want to tell her about Sarah. But he knew she had to. He still held the journal in his other hand. He wanted to find out more about the experiences Knots went through. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to get to know her again.

Yay the end of ch.16! I know I know fluffy. Now dry your eyes and review lol! How will Knots react to the news of Sarah? This may sound like the end, but we're just beginning! To all of my Reviewers I love ya!

Milkshake

Trigger

Rachel

Sparks

Anyone else that I forgot I'm sorry! I love you still though!


	17. ch17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies! I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins. **

Milkshake woke up in the bunkroom to find that Knots wasn't there.

She walked to the washroom and took a shower, and then got dressed. She walked out of her bedroom and was surprised to see Racetrack standing in the hall.

" Heya doll." He said smiling.

" Hi Race. Where's Knots?"

"She went out to find Jack. I think she's gonna be gone all day. I saw the two of em hugging on the steps."

Milkshake smiled widely as she heard that Knots and Jack had made up.

" Well uh..I guess I'll just hang out in my room den." Milkshake said turning to her room. She had planned to sell papers with her friend but had no clue what to do, now that she was gone.

" Hold on a minute." Race said grabbing Milkshake's arm.

" How would ya like to come sell papers with me at Sheepshead?"

" I'd like that a lot Race." Milkshake said smiling.

" Alright den. Lets go."

Milkshake and Race headed to the distribution center. Milkshake noticed that she was almost skipping, being next to Race. She really liked being with him.

" He's so sweet and kind." Milkshake thought to herself. "Not to mention adorable."

Milkshake and Race got to the distribution center.

" Wait here." He told her. "I'll go buy us some papes."

Milkshake stood there looking at all the Newsies that were lined up to buy papers.

There were kids of all ages, colors and shapes. She saw some that were playing games and horsing around as they waited in line and then there were others who were just patiently waiting with solemn expressions on their faces.

Before she knew it Racetrack came back to her with a load of papers under his arms.

" Alright doll I got us 60 papes."

Milkshakes heart jumped and she turned red as Racetrack took her hand.

"Ok we gotta find a carriage now that can take us to Sheepshead Bay. Its too long of a walk."

Racetrack and Milkshake walked a little bit before Racetrack said something.

" There's our ride." He pointed to a carriage.

Milkshake and Race hoped on and were off to the races.

The whole time on the carriage Milkshake couldn't help looking over at Race and smiling.

" This is where we get off." Race said.

Milkshake hopped off the carriage and looked out at an amazing sight.

There were tons and tons of people. Everyone was dressed up and betting on horses.

" Welcome to SheepsHead Bay Milkshake." Racetrack said beaming.

Milkshake stood there smiling at the scene that lay before her.

"Before we go into the crowds and start making money ya gotta know how to sell a pape."

" How hard can it be Race? Ya just yell out the headline dontcha?"

"Well,yes and no. Ya yell out the headline, but not exactly the one the paper says. Ya gotta improve it a little, make it more interesting to the customers."

Racetrack helped Milkshake find a headline to yell out.

She screamed it out and immediately sold three papers.

She beamed and gave Racetrack a "Told ya I could do it." Look.

Racetrack and Milkshake went into the Crowds of Sheepshead and sold all day.

Milkshake was having the time of her life. She loved being around the excitement of the races and being in the middle of everything.

The day went by and pretty soon they only had one more paper left to sell.

" Can I sell the last one Racetrack?"

" Sure thing doll." He said grinning.

Milkshake went up to a man who was flagging her down.

" Buy me last pape mista?" he asked her looking angelic.

" Sure thing toots." He said pinching her behind.

Milkshake was mortified. Never had a man been so disrespectful to her.

Racetrack saw the whole thing happen.

" Excuse me sir. Please apologize to this lovely lady." He said sternly.

" For what??" He said angrily.

" For disrespecting her and touching her."

" There's no way in hell I'm apologizing to her. She shouldn't have come up to me unless she wanted to be touched. She looks like she'd do anything for a buck anyway."

Racetrack was fuming. Before the man could realize what was going to happen, Racetrack punched him in the eye.

Milkshake gasped. Racetrack grabbed her hand and started running.

"We gotta get outta here and go back to Hattan."

The two hopped a carriage and before they knew it they were back at the lodging house.

They were just about to go in, when Milkshake pulled Race's arm back.

" Thanks for what you did back there."

" It was nothing." Race said blushing.

" No. It was something. No guy has ever done that for me before." She said smiling.

" Well, that guy shouldn't have touched you. I mean all you wanted to do was sell a pape to him. You didn't know he was gonna do-"

Milkshake suddenly cut him off.

She leaned in and kissed him quickly on his lips.

She pulled away and blushed. Race just stood there trying to figure out what had just happened.

Milkshake giggled a little and then practically skipped back into the lodging house.

Ok guys and goils that's the end of ch. 17! I hope ya'll liked it! The next chappie will be up very soon. As most of you have probably figured out I like to update...a lot! Lol Thanks soo much to my reviewers!

**Milkshake**

**Trigger**

**Rachel **

**Sparks **

Dimonah Tralon 

**I'm sorry if I forgot anyone else! I love ya'll! **


	18. ch18

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies! I do own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins.

Knots and Jack walked to a small park, "their park" and sat next to the tree that had their initials carved in it, once again.

" Can ya believe they're still here?" Jack said pointing to the carved letters.

" I still remember the day when we did that. I had to keep my eyes open for the bulls, while you carved away." Knots smiled.

Jack started laughing.

" Remember the hoity toity old man who came and yelled at us?"

" Hey you kids, that's public property!" Knots said mimicking an old man.

Jack started laughing harder.

" And then you started crying and then I kicked him."

Knots and Jack were in hysterics now.

Knots was laying in Jacks lap crying with laughter.

All of a sudden Jack stopped laughing and looked down at Knots.

" Whaddya looking at me like that for Jack?" She asked touching his cheek.

" Gosh Knots. You're beautiful."

Jack ran his hand through Knots's blonde hair, and then leaned down and kissed her.

" Jack. I'm never leaving you again."

" That better be a promise."

" It is."

" Alright Knots. We have some stuff we gotta talk about."

Knots sat up and looked down at the ground. She didn't want to bring up the past five years. They had been hell for her. She wanted to live now, in the present with Jack and not think of anything else.

" So uh." Jack began. "Why don't we switch off asking each other questions, almost like a game? It might make everything not quite so serious.

Knots nodded. "You can start Jack."

" So uh. I know you were at the boarding school for four years. But your back five years later. What were you doing that extra year."

"Well." Knots said swallowing. "I had nothing when I left the boarding school. I didn't have any money or anything. So basically Milkshake and I lived on the street for a year doing all kinds of jobs so that we could to raise money for train tickets. We did whatever we could to get money. We were waitresses, or shined shoes, we even worked in a factory for a little bit."

Jack didn't know what to say.

" Ok Knots, its your turn to ask me a question now."

Knots was finally going to ask the question that was burning in her mind.

" A few days ago I went to Brooklyn and I talked to Spot. He told me all about the strike and everything. He even told me how you were gonna go to Santa Fe, but then something changed your mind and you stayed in New York. What changed your mind?"

Jack looked away from her. So many emotions ran through his body. He wanted to tell Knots, but he wanted to keep it a secret from her so she wouldn't get hurt. He also wanted to kill Spot for telling her.

" Jack look at me." Knots said turning his face towards hers.

" Whatever you say, I wont get mad. I'm here now, and I'm going to stay. I don't care what you did, I just need to know." Knots said tenderly.

Jack took a deep breath in.

" Ok well. You heard about David right?"

Knots nodded.

" Well um. He has a sista, Sarah. During the strike we got close, and I started to like her a little bit. We um.. even kissed."

Jack looked over at Knots, who looked hurt.

" Look Knots, I was sure you found someone better than me. Some rich guy who could give ya da woild. I liked Sarah, but that was all it was. I realized she was more of a sister to me than a girlfriend. I didn't love her like I love you. It didn't even come close. It didn't mean anything at all. It only lasted a week, and we're just friends now. She's even engaged."

Jack looked over at Knots, waiting for her reply.

" Its ok Jack. I understand. But Jack, about what you said. Where you thought some rich guy could give me da woild."

"Yea?"

"That's not possible."

" Why's that?"

" Cause you're my woild Jack."

Alrighty all! That's the end of chapter 18! I hoped you liked it! It was nice and fluffy! Ch. 19 should be up super soon! To all my reviewers!

**Milkshake**

**Sparks**

**Rachel**

**Dimonah Tralon **

**Love ya'll! Thanks so much for reading my story and giving me input! **


	19. Ch19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins. **

**My Apologies to Trigger for forgetting to mention her in the SO's in my last chappie! **

" Jack. I tried to escape again today, but got caught yet again. This has been my fourth failed attempt. My punishment was worse than ever. I was in Mr. Markson's office getting hit yet again, and then the next thing I know I'm waking up in my bedroom. My head is throbbing like you can't believe. My mudda stopped by today. The first time in three years. She came to tell me goodbye. It seems she has met someone else, and he doesn't like kids. She's moving to Paris with him. That just means that Mr. Markson is gonna have it out for me now. I don't mind my mother leaving. I haven't seen her in ages anyway. I don't care if I ever see her again. She can go do whatever she wants to in Paris. At least now I wont have to worry about her when I go to New York. Jack I'm counting down the days till I'm in your arms again. I wont stop fighting. Never. I wish I could send you a letter, just to let you know that I'm still missing you and trying to get back to you, but they wont let you have contacts outside of the boarding house, and even if they did, I cant afford postage. I love you Jack. Love Always. Knots."

Jack read the journal entry aloud. He looked over at Knots who had tears falling down her cheeks. Jack put his arm around Knots and the two were silent. They realized they had been talking all day, and the sun was now starting to set.

" Jack, can we put everything in that journal behind us, and just live our lives like I never left?" Knots said.

" Of course." Jack said wiping her tears.

" But first." Knots said. "I have one more question."

" Alright shoot."

" When I first got here. How come you were mad at me?"

" I wasn't really mad at you. I was mad at myself. I was mad that you kept your promise and I sorta betrayed ya. I had the chance to go see you but I thought you would've forgotten about me. I was mad that I doubted ya. I'm really truly sorry for yellin at ya that day."

" Its ok Jack. Thanks for telling me." She said squeezing his hand.

" So what do you wanna do now?" Knots asked standing up

" Well some of da newsies from all around are comin ova to the lodging house tonight to play pokah and such. We'se could join." Jack was now standing up as well.

" Sounds like fun!" Knots started to walk towards the lodging house when she felt Jack tug on her hand.

" Hold on. Ise got something ta give ya."

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver charm bracelet with a heart on it.

" Its never left my pocket." Jack said putting it on her wrist.

Knots was speechless. She could only smile. She was so touched and glad that he kept it.

" Now." Jack said. "Where ever ya go ya know ya got my heart with ya." He said smirking.

Knots giggled at Jack's attempt to be cheesy.

He then grabbed her waist and passionately kissed her.

Both of them hadn't been so happy before.

The pair walked hand and hand to the lodging house to embark on a night full of poker.... And more.

Okies so that was sorta a short chappie! But I hoped ya'll liked it. I tried to keep the cheese down to a minimum this time because well last chappie was covered in it. Thanks so much to my reviewers!

**Milkshake**

**Trigger**

**Sparks**

**Rachel **

**Dimonah Tralon**

**Hugs and Cookies for them! I Love ya'll! **


	20. ch20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins. **

Milkshake and Racetrack were sitting on one of the couches in the boarding house lounge together. There was an awkward silence between the two.

" So tonight all the Newsies are getting together here to play pokah and such." Race said.

" I love poker! Mind if I join."

Racetrack was astounded. He never met a girl that loved poker before.

" Sure but I must warn ya, no one has ever beaten me before." He said with a smirk on his face.

" That may be so, but you've never played against me now have you Race?"

The two laughed and then there was an awkward silence again.

" So uh. About when you kissed me out dere." Racetrack said stuttering a little.

" Yea?" Milkshake said blushing.

" Um...well.. er..." Race said trying to figure out how to put it.

" What Race?"

" Can..we...uh.. Ah wut the heck."

Racetrack put his hand behind Milkshake's neck and then leaned in and started kissing her.

Just then the very giddy pair of Jack and Knots walked in.

They were both surprised and then burst out into laughter.

" Geeze getta room!" Jack taunted.

" Milkshake! I've never seen this side of you before!" Knots giggled.

Milkshake and Race both turned bright red.

Then to change the subject, Milkshake said, "So are the two of youse a couple now? I mean have ya made up and all?"

Knots looked lovingly at Jack before smiling and saying, "Yes."

Then Jack leaned in and kissed her lightly.

Their special moment was broken apart when Spot Conlon walked into the room. He had seen Jack kiss Knots.

" Well, well, well, what have we here. Seems the two of youse are an item again."

Knots giggled

" That's right Spot." Jack said proudly.

Spot clapped Jack on the back and shook his hand.

" See Knotsy, wut did I tell ya?"

" Hey are we gonna sit down here and mess around or are we gonna go upstairs and play some pokah?" Jack broke in.

Everyone started heading upstairs. Milkshake started to get up from the couch when Racetrack held her back.

" What Race?" she asked.

" I needa ask you something." He said

"Alright." She said smiling.

" Will ya be my goil?" He asked blushing.

Milkshake kissed Race lightly.

" Of coise." She said. "We betta get up there though if we want some good cards."

Racetrack stood up from the couch and then helped Milkshake up. The two headed up to the bunkroom to begin the game.

The bunkroom was filled with tons of Newsies. There were all of the Manhattan Newsies, plus Spot Conlon and some Newsies from queens.

In a circle, sat Blink, Mush, Itey, Spot, David, Skittery, Jack, Knots, Racetrack and Milkshake. Other Newsies were hanging out on the bunks, or just there to watch the game.

Racetrack showed off his shuffling skills and dealt out all the cards.

Time went by and it just came down to two players. Racetrack and Milkshake.

Every boy in the bunkhouse was staring intently at the two. Never before had Racetrack been beaten at poker, let alone beaten by a girl.

Racetrack laid down his cards.

" Ha beat that!" He yelled.

Milkshake smirked.

" Sorry Race, looks like you have just been beaten." She said laying down her cards.

Every ones mouths hung open. Then they erupted with laughter when they saw how red Racetrack's face was.

" Well Race, looks like youse found youse match." Jack said laughing.

" Alright, Alright." Race said. "Enough of poker, lets play something else."

" Ok." Spot said.

" What should we play?" Snitch asked.

" How about spin the bottle." Mush said.

" There are only two girls here." David said.

" I don't mind. They're pretty."

" Well, really only one. Because the only boy kissin Knots is me." Jack said kissing her forehead.

" Yea and no one is gonna kiss my Milkshake." Racetrack said.

" Hey I didn't know you two were a couple!" Spot bellowed.

" Yea. Well, we are." Milkshake said smiling.

" Alright already lets decide on a game to play." Blink said

" How about Truth or dare? Itey said

Everyone agreed.

" Alright, because I'm the leader of Brooklyn I'll go first." Spot said.

Everyone looked around the room for protests, there wasn't any.

" ok. Knotsy. Truth or Dare?"

" mmm Truth." She said smiling.

" Alright. Now isn't it true that you're secretly in love with me?"

Knots laughed.

" Oh yes Spot its true." Knots looked over at Jack who had a worried expression on his face.

" Jack I'm just kidding. Sorry Spot my heart belongs to Jack." She leaned over and kissed Jack.

Spot sat down looking as though Knots had hurt him a little bit.

" Ok my turn!" Knots said. "David. Truth or Dare."

David looked green. He hated this game.

" Uhhh ummm Truth, no Dare, Truth."

" Alright." Knots said rubbing her hands together.

Suddenly Jack whispered something into her ear. She giggled.

" Why does Jack call you Davey the Bunny?"

David shot Jack a killer stare.

Jack just smiled back at him.

" Do I really have to answer this?" David said turning red.

" Yep. And we'll know if you're lying too, because Jack'll tell us." Knots said.

" Alright the reason Jack calls me Davey the Bunny is because..." David mumbled something.

"What was that? I couldn't hear ya." Racetrack said.

David shut his eyes. And yelled his answer.

" The reason why Jack calls me Davey the Bunny is because I have pajamas with bunny feet on them!" He buried his head in his hands.

The room EXPLODED with laughter. Several of the boys were crying because they were laughing so hard.

Knots looked over at Jack.

" So Jack is that true?"

" Yea. I saw him in them one morning I went over for breakfast." He said between laughs.

" That's classic. Alright Davey the bunny your turn." Knots said.

" Hey ya can't call me that! Only Jack can!" David said turning red.

" Hey my goily here has the same rights as me. And don't talk to her like that or else I'll soak ya bunny man." Jack said playfully.

David was fuming.

" Fine. It's my turn to ask now. Race. Truth or Dare?"

" Dare." Race said without hesitating.

David's face fell a little bit. He was the worst at coming up with dares, and everyone knew it.

" I dare you to uh.... to kiss Milkshake."

Everyone let out a groan when David said this.

"She's his goil. He isn't gonna mind kissing her." Snitch said.

" Hey a dare is a dare." Racetrack said.

He loved this dare.

He put his hand behind Milkshake's neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

Catcalls and whistles could be heard through the room.

The game went on for a few more hours before they stopped. Some Newsies went to bed while others stayed up and played more games.

Jack and Knots went up to the roof to look at the stars and enjoy the night.

" Ya know Jack. Every night I was gone, I used to sit in my window seat, and talk to you through the moon."

Jack and Knots were sitting together, Jack with his arm around Knots.

" We really do have a lot in common Knots."

" What do you mean Jack?"

" Well I used to do the same."

The two of them started to kiss under the starry night.

They're magical moment was broke when David poked his head out of the window.

" Hey Knots there's someone here to see ya." He said.

" Hey bunny man can't ya see we're having a moment heah? Jack said.

Knots giggled and stood up.

" Let's just see who it is then we can come back out."

Jack stood up and gave Knots another kiss.

The two walked to the window. Jack went back into the bunkroom first and then helped Knots in.

" Alright who is here to see me?" Knots said.

" I am." A woman's voice answered.

Knots looked across the bunkroom. There standing in a fancy dress was her mother.

Alrighty! End of ch. 20! I hope you all liked it! Since we wont be able to update tomorrow I hope I'll have another Chappie up by tonight. I start school on Tuesday so I wont have the chapters up as early. I will still try and update every day but I get home at 5 and then have homework. So as soon as homework is done I'll be able to update. I wont let ya'll down though, just expect my chappies later in the day.

**Again I should have another chappie up tonight!**

**Thanks SO Much to my reviewers you guys are the best!**

**Milkshake**

**Sparks **

**Trigger**

**Rachel**

**Dimonah Tralon**

**I love ya'll! **


	21. Ch21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins. **

Knots and Jack stood there with their mouths open. Newsies that were on their bunks, or playing games had stopped, and now everyone was staring at the scene that lay before them.

Knots grabbed Jack's hand and held it tightly.

" What are you doing here?" Knots stammered.

" What? Aren't you happy to see me darling?" She said stepping closer.

As she came nearer to Knots, she stepped behind Jack.

" She asked you what your doing here." Jack said sternly.

" Ah Cowboy. You have become a handsome young man. You have grown so much."

Jack just stared at her with hate in his eyes. This was the woman that took Knots away from him. This was the woman that left Knots to rot in boarding school.

" We're going to ask you again. What are you doing here?" Jack said.

Knots's mother sighed.

" My fiancé and I opened up this...well, I guess you could call it a "theater" where we have show girls perform. All the French boys said they would pay big money to see an American girl dance. So we decided to have a new act. Our "American Starlet" only thing is, we need an American dancer. Which is why I'm here. I want to take you back to Paris with me, and put you in the show. Of course you couldn't tell my fiancé that you're my daughter and you'd have to live on your own. But think about it, you could have any boy you wanted, and they'd pay money to be with you."

" You mean be a hooker?" Knots said disgusted.

" Hooker is such an ugly word."

" There is no way. You betrayed me, and now you come crawling back? I don't ever want to see you again."

" Oh dear. You couldn't possibly mean it. Think of all the French boys fawning over you like a celebrity."

" I've already got the boy I want. My life is here, and it's going to stay here."

" I'm afraid your mistaken, your coming with me weather you like it or not."

Knots's mother looked furious now. Her eyes were gleaming with hate.

" Don't let her take me Jack." Knots whispered into Jack's ear, afraid.

Jack pushed Knots behind him.

" You're not taking her." Jack said angrily.

Before anyone could figure out what was happening Knots's mother pulled out a Switch Blade.

She quickly sliced Jack across the face with it, and grabbed Knots by the wrist. She pulled Knots closely to her, and held the blade to her neck.

"You take a step closer to me cowboy, and your precious Knots gets it."

Jack couldn't believe it, Knots's mother had gone insane.

Unfortunately for her, she was so insane, that she didn't realize fifteen other Newsies were in the room.

Spot came up behind her, and hit her on the back of the head with his cane.

She fell to the floor, bringing Knots down with her. Knots was crying hysterically.

Jack quickly pulled her up from the ground and held her tightly against him.

He lead her outside back onto the roof, and lead the newsies to take care of her mom.

Spot took action on what to do with the unconscious woman. First he took the knife away from her hands and stuck it in his own pocket. Then he addressed a few of his Brooklyn boys that were at the lodging house.

" Alright boys. Take her back to the Brooklyn Lodging house. When she wakes up tell her to leave New York and never come back. Let her know that we will constantly have Newsies looking out for her, and if she is spotted, they will have to deal with every one of us."

The Brooklyn boys he gave the orders too quickly saluted him, and then with a few grunts they managed to pick up Knots's unconscious mom. It was a good thing it was so late, because if it had been during the day, they would've gotten many stares. I mean, they WERE carrying an unconscious woman in a fancy dress all the way to Brooklyn.

When the boys left the room, all the Newsies went back to what they were doing, like nothing had happened.

Back on the roof, Knots was starting to calm down a bit. Still in Jacks arms, she lifted her head to look at him. He wiped away her tears gently.

" Oh Jack." She said looking at his cut.

" Its nothing, really." He said wincing a little bit.

" Jack, its dripping blood." She said worried.

" I'll be fine. I'm just glad your ok."

She pulled out a handkerchief she had in her pocket and started to wipe the blood off Jacks face. He winced every time she touched it.

After cleaning his cut Knots started to pull her hand away.

Jack grasped on to it and pulled it close to him.

" I really thought for a moment there that she might..." Jack trailed off and a tear rolled down his cheek.

" Its ok Jack." Knots said wiping his tear and then kissing him.

" She didn't. I'm here now, and she's gone."

Jack kissed her forehead and then reached into his pocket.

" Knots, I wanna give you something."

From his pocket he pulled out a small gold ring.

"It's not an engagement ring. More like a promise ring. I promise that one day we will get married, and that we'll always be together."

Knots started to tear up.

" Jack how did you afford this?"

" I didn't buy it. It was my muddas."

" I love you Jack." Knots said kissing him.

" I love you too."

Jack and Knots lay back on the roof and looked up the stars. They stayed holding each other just watching the sky all night long.

End of Chapter 21! Yay! I hope you guys liked it! Who knows I might have ch. 22 up tonight but I'm not quite sure. Thanks So Much to my reviewers!

**Milkshake**

**Rachel **

**Trigger**

**Sparks**

**Dimonah Tralon **

**I love Ya'll! Your reviews mean so much to me! Please keep reading! You guys Rock! **


	22. Ch22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins. **

Knots opened her yes and saw a bright blue sky. It took her a moment to remember where she was, and then she realized that she was on the roof in Jack's arms. She looked over at him to see he was already awake.

" Morning." He said kissing her gently.

" Morning." She said smiling.

" So ya wanna sell some papes today?" He asked.

" Yea. It will be nice to get back to normal." She said sitting up.

" Well, I'll try and make your day as normal as possible." He sat up and kissed her again.

" Thanks."

" Well we betta get inside and get ready to sell." Jack said standing up.

Jack helped Knots up and they went back inside.

In the bunkroom Newsies were getting reading to sell the morning edition of the New York World.

" I'm gonna go get ready in my room and talk to Milkshake ok?" Knots said to Jack.

" Alright. I'll come to your room in fifteen minutes ok?" he said kissing her forehead.

Knots walked into her bunkroom to find Race sleeping in one of the bunks. On his chest fast asleep was Milkshake.

Knots fought back a fit of laughter. She decided to have some fun.

" Get up ya lazy bums! Ink is wet! Presses are Rollin!" She yelled in a manly voice.

Both Race and Milkshake were extremely startled. Race shot straight up and hit his head on the top of the bed. Milkshake was close to doing the same thing.

Knots fell on the floor and started laughing. She stopped when both Race and Milkshake threw their pillows at her.

Knots stood up.

" Jack and I are gonna sell papes today so I came in here to get ready." Knots said.

" That's a good idea. I think we'll do the same." Milkshake said looking at Race.

They were all standing in the bunkroom with an awkward silence.

" Yea, so I uh came in here to get ready." Knots said bouncing on her toes.

Race stood there with a dopey expression on his face.

" Uh Race?" Knots said.

" Yea Knotsy?"

" I uh came in here to get ready." She said yet again.

" Yea. I know you said that already."

" Psst. Race. That means you, out." Milkshake said laughing.

" ohhhhh. Ok don't mind me. Meet ya downstairs Milkshake." He said kissing her on the forehead and then leaving the room.

Both Knots and Milkshake laughed as soon as the door closed.

" Goil, that boy has it bad fer ya."

Milkshake blushed.

" Yea he's sweet."

The girls went into the washroom and continued talking as they got ready.

" You and him didn't....ya know last night?"

Milkshake looked terrified.

" No no! nothing like that. What bout you and Jack...ya guys ever?"

" Nah I'm waiting to get married fer that."

Knots went back into the bunkroom and pulled on her clothes.

Just then there was a Knock on the door.

" Come in." Knots said.

Jack walked in wearing his usual outfit complete with his cowboy hat and Red Bandana.

" Hey Doll." He said.

" Hey your wearing your Bandana again." She said fixing it so it was straight.

" Yea, well I missed it. Some goil was holding it captive." He said smiling.

Knots slapped him playfully.

" nah but anyway I got something for ya."

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a pink piece of material.

" Look it's a pink bandanna. I thought it could be ya know a lil sign to show we'se a couple."

Knots smiled.

" I love it." She said tying it around her neck. "Honestly Jack, you're such a cheese ball." She said kissing him.

" Ya know ya love me though."

" Yea yea." She said playing around.

" Hey goily don't make me come afta ya!"

Knots squealed as Jack lifted her over his shoulder and carried her out into the hallway.

" Hey Cowboy! Ya gotta goil over youse shoulder!" Spot yelled.

" Hey! So I do! How did she get there?" Jack said as he put her down, and kissed Knots on the cheek.

" Heya Spot! How's It Rollin?" Knots asked

" Good good. Except Mr. Racetrack ova dere stole the goil I had me eye on!"

" Milkshake?" Knots said. "I didn't know you had a thing fer her!"

" Yea yea well don't say nothing to her or else I'll soak ya."

Spot saw the warning look in Jack's eyes as he said this.

" Relax Cowboy I'm just kidding. I aint gonna hoit ya goil. She's like me sista." He said hugging Knots.

" Jack we betta get to the distribution center and get our papes!" Knots said grabbing Jacks hand and leading him downstairs.

Jack and Knots got to the distribution center and split the cost of the 150 papes they would sell together.

They walked through the streets hand and hand selling their papers. They were done by lunchtime.

" So Miss Knots, we're done selling our papes today. Wuddya say we go meet the boys at Tibbys fer lunch?"

" Sure thing Mr. Jack!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jack and Knots walked into Tibby's and saw all of the Manhattan Newsies at a huge table.

Greetings directed towards Jack and Knots were heard throughout the restaurant.

They sat in two chairs across the table from Blink and Mush.

" Hey Jack. I was going through some of my things today and look what I found." Blink said.

He handed him the photo that was in the newspaper during the strike.

" Hey wutcha got there Jack?" Knots said reaching for the picture.

" Uh its nothing." Jack said putting the photo in his vest pocket.

" Awe c'mon Jack lemme see it." She said trying to reach for it.

" Nope, nope, I don't wanna hurt your purty eyes."

The subject was changed quickly when their food came.

Knots and Jack had an enjoyable lunch with the other Newsies. They especially loved bragging when they found out everyone else still had papers to sell.

The table soon became empty and Jack and Knots walked to a grassy park.

Jack laid down on the grass and looked up at the clouds. Knots sat down next to him.

" Hey Jack whats that over there?" Knots said to distract Jack as she pulled out the picture from Jack's vest pocket.

" Jack ya look like a general."

She said laughing.

" Hey gimmie that!" Jack said when he realized what she was talking about.

Jack tackled Knots and started tickling her.

" Aww Jacky-boy doesn't want his girlfriend to see his picture?" Knots taunted.

" That's correct Ma'am. I don't want my girlfriend to see the picture. So don't show it to her ok?" he teased.

" Hey!" Knots slapped him playfully on the arm.

The both of them laughed and then found themselves laying on the ground looking at each other.

" So Knots what's next for us?" Jack said holding her hand.

" What do you mean Jack?"

" I mean ya don't wanna be a Newsie all your life do ya?"

" No, not all my life. But I'm only 17, so are you. Don't worry Jack, we've got the rest of our lives to think about that. Right now I'm just happy being here with you." She said kissing him.

" I promise I'm gonna give you the best life Knots." Jack said.

" Ya already have Jack." Knots said scooting closer to him.

Knots buried her head in his chest while he stroked her hair.

The two just laid in the park together until eventually Knots fell asleep.

It got dark, and Jack realized Knots was starting to shiver. He stood up and picked her up. He carried her back to the lodging house and put her in her bed.

" Love ya." He said and then tenderly kissed her.

He didn't want to leave her, but he didn't want to wake her by crawling on the bed. So he got a pillow and blanket and made himself at home on the floor.

Before he fell asleep he said. "Finally the drama is over."

Too bad Jack was wrong.

End of Ch. 22! I hope ya'll liked it! The next chappie should be up soon!

**Milkshake**

**Trigger**

**Sparks**

**Rachel**

**Dimonah Tralon **

**I love ya'll! **


	23. Ch23

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins.

Milkshake and Race walked hand and hand through the now dark New York City. They were on their way back to the lodging house after a day of selling newspapers at Sheepshead Bay.

" Its such a beautiful night." Milkshake said sighing. "It would be a waste to go back to the lodging house so early."

" Early?" Racetrack said. "Most of the boys are probably asleep by now."

Racetrack looked at Magic's face and saw it fall a little bit.

" But uh, yea you're right. We shouldn't go back for a while."

Racetrack and Magic went over to a bench and sat down. Milkshake shivered a little.

Racetrack put his arms around her, and held her tight.

" I love being here with ya Race."

" Me took Milky."

Racetrack leaned in and started to kiss Milkshake.

They stopped suddenly when they heard a child scream. They ignored it, thinking it were some kids goofing around, but then they heard it again. Along with another child crying.

Racetrack and Magic stood up and ran to where they heard the commotion. They stopped when they came to a dark alleyway.

There they saw a man, obviously drunk and two small children, no older than four.

The man was hitting one, while the other was huddled in the corner terrified.

" This will teach ya to stay out of my way." He yelled angrily.

Before Milkshake could stop him Race started towards the man and punched him.

The man, too drunk to figure out what was going on, staggered backwards and hit his head on the wall. He passed out in the corner of the alleyway.

" We gotta get these kids outta here Race." Milkshake said sounding flustered.

" We'll take them to the lodging house. Jack will know wut to do."

" C'mere sweetheart." Milkshake said to the little girl scrunched up in a ball in the corner of the alley. "I'm not gonna hurt ya, I just wanna help you."

The little girl shielded her eyes and started to whimper.

" Don't worry. We'll take care of you. We wont let that man hurt you again." Milkshake picked up the little girl and held her tenderly in her arms.

Racetrack did the same for the little boy.

" Don't worry fella. We're gonna get ya all patched up and then you can have some fun."

Milkshake and Racetrack walked back to the lodging house with two small children in their arms. Their romantic evening had turned into a rescue mission.

Jack woke up startled when the light in the bunkroom was flicked on. He was surprised to see that it was still dark, and even more surprised to see Racetrack standing over him.

" Hey Race, why are ya wakin me up? Dontcha know a guys gotta sleep?"

" Sorry Jack but this is urgent."

Knots was now waking up confused.

" What's going on Jack?" She said rubbing her eyes.

" I dunno."

" Listen." Race said. "Me and Milkshake were walking home when we heard a scream coming from an alley. We ran over there and found two small kids being beaten pretty hard by this guy. He was drunk. I knocked him out, and we brought the kids here."

" Oh my gosh!" Knots said standing up. "Are they ok?"

" The boy has a few cuts, and the goils just scared."

" Where are they now?" Jack said.

" They're downstairs. We wanted to talk to you first before we brought them up."

" Bring them up bring them up!" Knots said frantically.

Racetrack left the room to get the two children.

" Jack, those poor kids." She said with tears in her eyes.

" I know Knots. Don't worry we'll take care of them." He said pulling her close.

Okies short chappie I know! But I promised Milkshake I'd have a new chappie updated when she woke up in the morning. See what I do for ya Milkshake? Lol Well I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! To my reviewers, you're the best!

**Trigger**

**Sparks**

**Milkshake**

**Dimonah Tralon **

**Rachel**

**You guys are the best! Thanks so much for the reviews, they keep me going! Love ya'll! **


	24. ch24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins. **

Milkshake walked into the room panicked. She was holding a small child that was clinging to her crying. Racetrack followed her with a child in his arms as well.

" Here. Sit with them on the bed." Knots said. "We need to calm them down a little bit first."

Milkshake sat down on the bed and started to rock the girl slowly, while rubbing her back. Racetrack tried to do the same, but his rocking motions were too swift and were causing the boy to be frightened.

" I'm no good at this. You take him Knots." He said handing her the small boy.

The two girls soothed the children, with their boyfriends looking on.

The children had finally calmed down. The little boy sat up straight on Knots's lap.

" What's your name darling?" Knots said.

The boy just sat there looking frightened. He looked over his sister who was sucking her thumb.

" Hey fella." Jack said getting down on one knee. "Wont ya tell us youse name?"

The boy just shook his head.

" Hmm. Well ya don't have to talk right now. Maybe later?" Jack said patting the boy on the head and standing up.

" We should give them a bath Knots." Milkshake said looking down at the girl. She was so covered with dirt that her skin and her clothes matched perfectly in color.

" That's a good idea. Why don't you and Race take the goil into our washroom and give her a bath, and Jack and I will take this lil boy here into the boys washroom." Knots said standing up with the boy in her arms.

Jack and Knots walked into the washroom and closed the doors. Jack drew the boy's bath while Knots undressed him. The boy had small cuts and scrapes on his arms, chest, and face. Knots took a small cloth and tried to clean them up as best as she could.

" The hot bath will make your owies feel better." She said to the little boy.

Knots then placed him in the tub.

The boy looked around, sitting in the water, and didn't know wut to do.

Knots placed her hand in the water and waved it around a little, making splashing noises.

" Look. It's fun. Give it a try."

The boy tried it lightly at first, and then suddenly he lifted his hands all the way above his hands, and hit the water with a loud "Smack." Knots and Jack were drenched, but were both laughing happily.

Knots was starting to wipe her face on her shirt, when Jack said,

" Here lemme take care of that for you."

He untied the bandanna around his neck, and used it to wipe Knots's face.

Knots smiled, and leaned in and kissed Jack softly on the lips.

The boy made a loud splash and Jack and Knots turned to see that he was looking up at him.

" Maybe we should do this in front of him." Knots said laughing lightly.

" Yea. Well, I promise I'll make it up to ya." Jack said winking.

Knots reached for the bar of soap and washed the little boy thoroughly.

When she was finished she wrapped the boy in a towel and cuddled him closely. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said.

" There, now don't you feel better."

The little boy smiled and laid his head gently on Knots's chest.

They brought the boy back into the bunkroom to find that Milkshake and Race had the little girl with them. Both of them were just as wet as Jack and Knots.

Jack lifted the little boy and placed him on a top bunk, so that Jack could look at him face to face without having to bend over.

" So partner, will ya tell me youse name now?" The little boy shook his head.

" Aww c'mon sweetie why wont you tell us your name?" Knots said.

" Cus I don't have one." The little boy whispered.

Jack and Knots looked at each other.

" Ah well is that all?" Jack said.

" How would you like it if we gave you a name?"

The little boy smiled.

" Hmm." Jack said stroking his chin. "How about Splash?"

The little boy clapped his hands together.

" Yea Ise likes it!"

The little boy launched forward wrapping his arms around Jack to give him a hug.

Jack started to laugh. He hugged the boy back and then lifted him above his head.

" Here comes the flying Splash!" Jack yelled.

The little boy was laughing and giggling. He spread his arms out and yelled. "I'm the fastest Splash! I can fly!"

Jack, Knots and the little boy continued playing for a little while longer, until they noticed the boy let out a huge yawn.

" I think its time for bed Splash." Knots said lovingly.

The little boy didn't protest as he was tucked into bed, with his already asleep sister.

That night they found out that Splash was five, and his mother had died. The man hitting him previously was his father.

As soon as Splash's head hit the pillow he was asleep.

Jack and Knots stood there watching him sleep for a little bit, before Jack led Knots out onto the roof.

OK! End of Ch. 24. I hope you liked it. Don't worry the next chapter will be what happened that night with Splash's sister, from Milkshake and Race's POV.

**I got a few reviews asking who Magic was in the last chapter. Well, it just kinda shows how out of it I was when I wrote the last chapter. Magic, is another character that belongs to C.M Higgins. She's in a story called Learning Magic. It's really good. (Wink, wink, nudge, nudge) So I've been really involved with that story as well and was just not thinking, because to me Milkshake and Magic are the same person, even though they aren't. lol Anyway Thanks so much to my reviewers!**

**Milkshake**

**Rachel**

**Trigger**

**Sparks**

**Dimonah Tralon **

**I love ya'll! The next chapter will be up soon, but not as fast as usual because I started school today! Blah! Oh well Anyway Please keep reading! You Guys are the best!**


	25. ch25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins. **

" You're going to look so pretty doll." Milkshake said as she rinsed the soap from the little girl.

The little girl was happily splashing in the warm tub. Now that all the dirt was gone Milkshake and Racetrack could see the girl better. She had platinum blonde, curly hair and sky blue eyes.

Milkshake and Racetrack wrapped the small girl in a towel and took her into the bunkroom. Milkshake placed one of her t-shirts on the girl. The shirt went past the girls feet, but it would have to do for now.

" So doll." Racetrack said, looking at the little girl, who was now sitting on Milkshake's bed. "How old are you?"

The little girl held up three fingers with one hand.

" Three?" Racetrack said smiling.

The little girl nodded.

" Do you have a name sweetie?" Milkshake asked.

The little girl shook her head.

" Well how about we give ya a Newsie name?" Race said.

" That's a good idea Race. We just have to think of one."

" I've got the poyfect one. How about Curly?"

" I like it. Do you like it sweetie?" Milkshake asked the little girl.

"Curly." The girl said quietly.

Milkshake smiled. "That's right. Do you want it to be your name?"

The little girl smiled and clapped her hands together.

Just then one of the Newsies outside the door dropped something. Probably their walking stick. It landed with a huge thud, that scared Curly.

Curly started to cry.

" Oh, there there Curly, it's ok." Milkshake picked the small girl up and laid her against her chest.

Milkshake rocked slowly back and forth while rubbing Curly's back. Before she knew it, the little girl had fallen asleep in her arms. Racetrack took her from Milkshake and then placed her in one of the beds.

" What a little angel." Milkshake said looking at the girl sleep.

" Yea she is purty isn't she?" Racetrack said.

" Wanna go play some poker?" Milkshake asked.

" Sure."

The two walked out of the bunkroom and started to go into the other bedroom. They were just about to go inside the room to play a game of poker when Racetrack pulled back Milkshake.

" What Race?" she said tenderly.

" I, I cant believe you knew how to do that stuff."

"What stuff?"

" Give her a bath, and make her stop crying."

" I had no clue what I was doing Race. I just did what I wished my parents would've done for me. No one was ever there to take care of me, so I wanted to take care of her."

" I'll take care of ya Milkshake. I promise."

Racetrack pulled Milkshake in for a hug, and then kissed her tenderly.

Ok that was a Short Chapter I know! But I figured it was better than nothing. I've been sorta busy with school so that's why I haven't updated for a while. I hope to write several chapters this weekend and even possibly finish up the story. I doubt that I will finish the story, but if I do, don't worry because a sequel is underway!

**To all of my reviewers, you guys are the best! **

**Milkshake**

**hottie2637 **

**Rachel**

**Sparks **

**Trigger**

**Dimonah Tralon **

**I love ya'll! You're the best!**


	26. ch26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins. **

" Those little kids really are something." Jack said pulling Knots closer to him.

" Yea, they are Jack. You were really good with them." Knots said kissing him.

Knots and Jack were sitting on the roof, staring up at the stars like they had done many nights before.

" When we get married. Do you wanna have kids Jack?"

" Very much. You'll be such a great mom Knots."

" And you'll be a great dad Jack."

" Here's what I'm thinking. We should have at least four, Two boys and two girls. Maybe even three boys and three girls."

Knots started to laugh.

" I'd love to have a big family Jack, but maybe we should split the labor, you do it three times and then I'll do it three times."

Jack started laughing too.

" I would do that for you if I could, but I cant." He said being serious and looking Knots into the eyes.

"I know Jack. I'm only kidding." She said kissing him.

" I love you Knots."

" I love you too."

" Wanna go for a walk?" Jack asked.

" Sure."

Knots and Jack stepped inside the lodging house. They checked on the two sleeping children and then started towards the door of the lodging house. When Jack opened the front door he was started to see a man standing there, who was just about to open it from the outside.

The man was about the same height as Jack. He had dark brown stuble, and cold brown eyes. He wore a long dark coat and a black bowler hat. He also had a black eye. Jack knew instantly that he was trouble.

" Hello Sir. Can Ise help ya?"

" Yes." He said in an eerie voice. "Earlier this morning I was out with my two children, a boy and a girl. Two teenagers came along, a boy and a girl. For no reason the boy knocked me unconscious, and then they took my two children. I have a feeling they may be here."

" There are no small children here sir." Knots said quickly. "The lodging house is full of teenagers only tonight."

" She's right. But I'll get some Newsies to look out for them. Can ya give us a physical description?" Jack said.

" Well the boy has light brown hair and blue eyes, and he's about this tall." The man held his hand to his knees. "And the girl is a little bit shorter, and she has curly blonde hair and crystal blue eyes."

" Well they sound like lovely children sir. We'll keep an eye out for them." Knots said.

" Yes. We will. But if you would excuse us, we were just coming down here to lock up the lodging house for the night." Jack said lying. The lodging house was never locked, just so kids would always have a place to stay if they needed it.

" Ok well I'll be leaving now. I'll be in contact with you."

" Ok sure. Good Luck." Jack said ushering the man out the door.

When he was finally gone for sure, Jack turned and faced Knots.

" I have a feeling this guy isn't going to go away Jack. I don't know why he wants them back so bad if all he does is beat them." Knots said.

" I don't know, but we gotta warn the others. This guy is not allowed anywhere near those two kids."

And with that Jack and Knots raced up the stairs of the lodging house to talk to the other Newsies.

That's the end of ch.26! I hope you all liked it! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a while, school is evil! Thanks so much for sticking with me guys! You're the best!

**To my reviewers-**

**Milkshake**

**Sparks**

**Trigger**

**Dimonah Tralon**

**Rachel **

**Hottie2637**


	27. Ch27

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins.

" Alright quiet down, quiet down." Jack yelled.

The lounge of the Newsboys house was filled with tons of Newsies. Most were buzzing like crazy. Jack the leader had just woken them up from their sleep. It was now almost 3:30 A.M and the Newsies did not know why they had been so rudely disturbed.

"Alright fellas. Now ya'll are probably wondering why your awake."

" Yea would ya fill us in Jack. Ise mean I just got to sleep about an hour ago." Blink yelled.

" Ise getting to that. Now most of ya all know that wese got ourselves to lil kids stayin with us. Coily and Splash. Knots and I were gonna go for a walk when we met up with dere fadda. He's looking for them and we don't wanna let him have em back."

"Why not Jack?" Mush asked innocently.

" Ya obviously didn't hear." Knots cut in. "That Racetrack and Milkshake rescued them from him. He was beatin them in an alleyway."

Mush and the others looked disgusted.

" So anyway. We need you guys's help, to make sure he cant find em."

Through the lounge you could hear Newsies saying things such as, "We'll help ya Jack." And "Anything for the kids."

Jack finished up the meeting giving a description of the man.

Knots, Racetrack, and Milkshake all stood in the corner looking on as Jack gave the Newsies information. The whole time Milkshake was listening, she couldn't help shake the feeling that she had seen the man before, that she knew him some how.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize the meeting was over until Racetrack grabbed her hand.

She jumped a little.

" Gah Race don't do that to me!" She said hitting him playfully.

" The meetin is over Milkshake. You alright?"

" Um, yea I'm ok. Ise just thinking about something."

" Ya wanna tell me what it was?"

" Nah its silly. I just, I cant help feeling like I've seen Curly and Splash's dad before."

" Well we did see him before doll. When we rescued them." He said wrapping his arm around her waist.

" No. I mean before that. He just seems so familiar. It really creeps me out."

" I think this whole ting is creeping everyone out. Its late, everyone's minds are a little paranoid right now."

" Yea it must just be because I haven't slept."

" We better get to bed. We gotta sell papes in a few hours."

Racetrack led Milkshake up the stairs to the bunkroom to get a few hours of sleep before it was time to sell the morning newspaper.

Milkshake lay in bed restlessly.

" Knock it off Milkshake." She said to herself. "You're freaking yourself out. Just go to sleep."

Milkshake closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. But she just couldn't with every minute that passed she became more and more restless. She couldn't take it anymore.

She crept silently into the boy's bunkroom. She spied Racetrack laying peacefully in his bunk. She walked over to him and climbed into bed with him.

" Are you ok Milkshake?" He whispered groggily.

" Yea. I just need to be held right now."

Racetrack didn't hesitate. He wrapped his arms around Milkshake and the two fell asleep together.

End of ch. 27! It turns out there are gonna be more chapters left in the story than I thought because well, I thought up a new bunch of ideas! There will still be a sequel however. Thanks so much for reading this!

**To my reviewers!**

**Sparks**

**Milkshake**

**Trigger**

**Rachel**

**Dimonah Tralon **

**You guys are the best! I love ya'll!**


	28. Ch28

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins.

Knots awoke and rolled over to see Jack still asleep. The two had fallen asleep together in Knots's bunk. It was very early, the sun was barely starting to rise. Even though Knots had only slept for a couple of hours, she had a lot of energy. She wanted to be awake to spend time with Jack, and to be with Curly and Splash and make sure their father didn't find them.

Knots gently kissed Jack on the lips only to be startled a little when he started to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and turned the gentle kiss into a full on make out session.

" Jack!" Knots giggled pulling away.

Jack laughed also.

" Hiya doll." He said kissing her on the cheek.

The two lay in the bunk closely looking at each other.

" Did ya sleep much?" Knots asked brushing Jack's hair out of his eyes.

" Nah. Ise too anxious. What about you?"

" I didn't get much, but it was enough." Knots said yawning slightly.

" I wanna stay here with ya all day Knots."

" I'm all for it Jack. But we gotta make some money today. We all have to make extra to help out with Curly and Splash."

" I know. We should take them selling with us today. Ise sure tons of people would buy papes from them."

" No one would be able to resist their cute faces. But they need clothes first."

" I'll go over to the Jacob's and see if they have any of Les's clothes from when he was younger."

" Good idea Jack. You should go now though, before everyone gets up."

Jack got a sad look on his face like he didn't want to leave.

" Do I hafta?"

Knots laughed.

" Yes Jack. But we can have some time together while we're selling and then tonight too."

" Promise?"

" I promise." Knots kissed him on the lips gently.

Jack got up and threw on his clothes. He kissed Knots on the cheek and then left the lodging house to get some clothes for the two new young Newsies.

After Jack had left, Knots got out of bed and got ready for the day to come. She realized that Milkshake was not in the bunkroom so she went into the boy's room to look for her. When she went in she saw across the room a very snuggly Milkshake and Racetrack. A smile instantly appeared on her face. She was so glad that her friend had found someone special. They were a great couple.

"Aww they're so cute." Knots thought to her self. "I could be nice and let them sleep, but where is the fun in that?" She giggled a little.

Knots walked right up to the bed and stood next to it. She all of a sudden jumped up high and then landed right on top of Racetrack and Milkshake.

" Ugh Knots you weigh a ton!" Milkshake said through groans.

" Knots youse breakin me leg!" Racetrack said laughing.

" Hey I'm not THAT heavy!" She said smacking them both playfully.

She got off the bed and stood next to it.

" Get up ya bums we gotta sell."

" Oh no don't worry about us. I think we'll stay here and take care of the kiddos." Racetrack said winking at Milkshake.

" Sorry buddy youse aint getting out of this one. Curly and Splash are gonna come sell with us today."

Knots sat at the foot of the bed. Racetrack and Milkshake were still cuddling.

" What are they gonna wear? You can't take them out looking like that." Milkshake said.

" Jack went over to the Jacobs to get some of Les's clothes."

" And he's back." Jack said.

The teenagers turned and saw Jack standing in the doorway with clothes in his hands.

" Hey Jack." Milkshake said.

" Jack ya won't believe the wake up Knots gave us this morning. She decided it would be a good idea to jump on top of Milkshake and me." Racetrack said chuckling.

" Well she is me girl." He said taking a running start.

"No! Jack! What are you doing?" Milkshake yelped.

Jack leapt onto the bed just as Knots had done previously.

Knots and Jack were laughing while Racetrack and Milkshake were groaning.

They're fun was put on hold when they saw Curly and Splash starting to stir in their bed across the room.

" Looks like the little ones are waking up." Milkshake said from underneath Jack's arm.

" Yea. Jack and I can take care of them. Why don't you two go get ready for work and also wake the other Newsies?" Knots said standing up.

"Alright will do." A smothered Racetrack said.

" Ok Jack ya can get up now." Milkshake said.

Jack pretended like he had fallen asleep on top of Milkshake and Race.

" Uh Jack?"

" Jack!" Both of them said in unison.

Jack still wouldn't budge.

Milkshake pinched Jack's arm.

"Hey! I was just having some fun! Geeze no reason to pinch a guy." Jack said getting up and rubbing his arm.

" Sorry Jack, but my legs were falling asleep."

Jack walked across the room to Knots, where she was waking up Curly and Splash.

" Mommy?" Splash said.

" No Sweetie, I'm Knots. Do you remember me?"

" Uh-Huh. I thought you were my mommy though."

Knots smiled.

"That's ok. You just woke up."

Just then Curly sat up.

" Hi there doll." Jack said kneeling down to her.

" Ya wanna help me, Knots, Milkshake and Racetrack sell some newspapers today?"

The little girl looked at her brother and then looked back at Jack. She put her thumb in her mouth and then smiled and nodded.

" Ya wanna go get dressed?" Knots asked

"Ok." Curly said quietly.

Knots bent down and picked up Curly while Jack picked up Splash. Together the two got the children ready to go sell newspapers.

Ok end of chapter 28! I hope you all liked it! Sorry it was kinda pointless but it was just kind of filler! Don't worry the story will be moving along better in the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading my story! To my reviewers-

**Milkshake**

**Sparks**

**Dimonah Tralon**

**Trigger**

**Rachel **

**You guys are the best! I love ya'll! **


	29. ch29

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins. Bookworm is owned by Dimonah Tralon.

Knots and Jack walked hand and hand next to Racetrack and Milkshake who were also holding hands. In front of them Curly and Splash ran around playing in the streets of Manhattan. They only had ten papers left, and together had already sold 150.

"Kinda reminds me of us Jack." Knots said looking at Curly and Splash who were now playing tag.

Jack Laughed.

" Yea, I always won."

Knots stopped walking and looked at Jack.

" Jack Kelly!" She said putting a hand on her hip. "You did not!"

" I did too!" Jack said smirking while mocking Knots's stance.

" Hey you two... you might as well stop arguing about it because well... I always win." Milkshake cut in.

" That's what you thought before you met me." Racetrack said.

" Not it!" Knots called.

"Not it!" Milkshake yelled.

"Not it!" Jack hollered.

"Race is it!" Knots yelled running away.

Milkshake screamed and then scampered off.

Jack just stood there smirking knowing that Race would go after Milkshake.

Racetrack did as Jack predicted. He didn't pay attention to anyone else. Knots and Jack knew that their game was over when Race tackled Milkshake down onto the grass and they started kissing.

Knots walked out from behind a statue and went over to Jack. He opened her arms wide and Knots wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Jack held her closely and then kissed the top of her head.

Jack reached behind his back and grabbed Knots's hands. He led her over to a bench and they sat together watching the people of the city. Curly and Splash were running around with other children and Milkshake and Race were still on the grass. Jack put his arm around Knots and pulled her in closer. They were about to lean in for a tender kiss when someone yelling disturbed them.

" Jack! Knots!" A teenage boy yelled.

It was Specs. He was running towards both of them and he was holding a girl's hand.

" Jack I think I saw the kids father. He was walking around the lodging house looking for something. I think he was drunk." Specs said panting.

Jack and Knots stood up immediately.

" We gotta get them off the street Jack." Knots said.

" We'll go to Tibby's. Come with us." Jack said starting to walk towards Curly and Splash, who were immersed in a game of marbles.

Jack picked up Curly and Knots went and grabbed Splash's hand.

Specs, the girl that was with him, Knots, Jack, Curly and Splash all headed towards Tibby's.

" Uh guys. I think we're forgetting someone." Jack said.

" Milkshake and Race." Knots said laughing

They turned to look back at where they were and Milkshake and Race were still on the grass like before.

Jack whistled loudly. "C'mon you bums! Get your asses ova here! We gotta beat it!"

Milkshake and Racetrack looked up, and their faces turned red.

Racetrack stood up quickly and then helped Milkshake up. The two of them ran over to the group quickly.

"What's going on?" Milkshake asked.

" We're going to go to Tibby's. Specs spotted the kids fadda." Jack said starting to lead the group towards the restaurant.

" Are we going back with daddy?" Curly asked in Jack's arms.

" Nope that's not happening at all doll." Jack said confidently.

The eight of them reached the restaurant and walked over to a big booth. There were several other Newsies hanging out at tables and unwinding from the workday.

"Alright Specs, so you sure it was him?" Jack said.

" Yea he even talked to us. He asked us if we had seen two little kids. And then he described Curly and Splash."

" Alright well we'll hang here a little bit, and then we can send a Newsie to make sure the path back to the lodging house is clear."

"Anyone for a game of poker?" Racetrack said pulling out a deck of cards from his pocket.

" I'll play!" the girl next to Specs said.

Everyone looked at her because they realized they had no clue who she was. They sort of ignored her at first and they were now curious about her.

" Um. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Knots said politely.

" Oh." She laughed. "The names Bookworm."

Knots spit in her hand and then reached across the table to shake Bookworm's.

Bookworm had brown hair that was tied up in a bun and covered with a tan newsie cap.

" That's Milkshake, Racetrack, Curly, Splash, and Jack." Knots went around the table and introduced everyone.

" So where are you from?" Milkshake asked.

" I'm a Newsie ova at Queens."

" Oh. What brings you to Manhattan?"

" Specs." She said blushing.

Specs kissed Bookworm on the cheek.

" She's my goil." He said turning a bit pink himself.

**End of ch. 29! I hope ya'll liked it! Thanks so much for reading, and I'm sorry that it has been a little bit since I've updated. Darn school! I will try to update more often! Anyway..To my reviewers!**

**Milkshake**

**Rachel**

**Dimonah Tralon**

**Sparks**

**Trigger**

**You guys are seriously the best! Thanks so much for your reviews they mean a lot to me! I love ya'll!**


	30. ch30

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins, Bookworm is owned by Dimonah Tralon and Sparks is owned by well herself!

Eight Newsies walked in a group back to the Lodging House. They had received word from another Newsie that the dad had gone towards Brooklyn to look for his kids.

It was dark outside, and Curly and Splash acted as though they were ready to be put down to sleep.

Specs was carrying Splash and Bookworm was holding Curly.

Jack and Knots had each other by the waist and were snuggling their heads close to another.

Racetrack and Milkshake were holding hands and looking up at the stars.

When they reached the steps of the lodging house Jack went up and held the door open for everyone.

Specs and Bookworm took the kids up to bed, and Milkshake and Racetrack went to the bunkroom. Knots stayed behind and waited for Jack.

Jack walked into the room and Knots went over and kissed him on the lips.

" What was that for?" He said quietly.

" For being you." Knots said with a small smile.

Jack pulled her in closely and then kissed her gently.

" And what was that for?" Knots said.

" Ya had something on your lip. I thought I would wipe it off." Jack smirked.

Knots laughed.

" Jack!"

Jack kissed her again.

" I'm just joking. You're the best Knotsy. I love you."

" I love you too Jack. Lets go upstairs with the others?"

Jack nodded, took Knots's hand and led her upstairs.

When they got to the bunkroom there were tons of Newsies gathered. In a circle sat Snitch, Itey, Specs, Bookworm, Milkshake, Racetrack, Spot, and a girl Knots had never seen before.

The girl that sat next to Spot had shoulder length red hair and deep green eyes. She was very pale and skinny and had two scars on her cheek.

" Hey Jack who is that girl?" Knots whispered in Jack's ear.

" I dunno. Lets ask Spot. He seems to have taken a liking to her don't ya think?" Jack said laughing a little.

It was true. Spot really did seem like he had a thing for this girl. He kept staring at her and blushing every time she flipped her hair.

" Conlon!" Jack yelled across the room.

Spot looked up.

" Get youse lazy butt over heah."

Spot stood up angrily. He turned to the girl and gave her a "I'll be right back wait for me" look.

Spot trudged over to Jack.

" Whaddya want Kelly?"

" Hi Spot." Knots said trying to calm him down.

" Heya Knotsy hows it rollin?"

" Pretty good Spot."

" So whos the gurl Spot?" Jack asked bluntly.

" What girl?"

"um the goil you were all over. The red head."

" Oh her?"

" Yea her."

" That's Sparks. She's new."

" Well duh. You think I wouldn't know one of my own Newsies?"

" Anyway. Itey brought her here. I guess she was looking for a job and a place to stay, so he showed her the ropes."

" Ok. So I got a new goil. Knots can you go get her so I can meet her?"

" Sure Jacky."

Knots walked over to Sparks. She gave an annoyed look to Knots and then sulked as she got up to meet Jack.

When she reached Jack she crossed her arms and wouldn't look at him.

" So your Sparks eh?"

" Yea. What does it matter to you?"

" I'm Jack. I'm the leader around here."

Jack spit in his hand and then extended it for Sparks to shake.

She refused it.

Knots pulled Sparks aside.

" C'mon Sparks. You can trust Newsies. We're not here to hoit ya. Jack and everyone here is really nice. If you would just put your guard down a little you would see that. Believe me starting off acting tough is not gonna get you anywhere."

Sparks looked shocked. Knots was the first person that saw right through her.

" I was in your shoes once too ya know. I was the new girl forced to work to be able to eat. But Jack and the other boys made me feel right at home. And they've been my family ever since. So c'mon don't be sour."

A small smile crept up on her face. She loved the fact that someone could relate to her. That she wasn't all alone like she usually thought.

" The names Knots." Knots spit into her hand.

Sparks spit in her own and shook Knots's.

" Ya know Knots. I think you and I are gonna be friends." Sparks said putting an arm around Knots.

" Great. As long as ya know Jack is mine." Knots said smiling.

Wowies! End of ch. 30! I cant believe this story has gotten to be thirty chapters long! When I started this out I thought It was gonna be over in five chapters! Lol But I love writing! Thanks so much for all of you that read this! To my reviewers.

Milkshake

Sparks

Dimonah Tralon

Rachel

Trigger

Ya'll are the best! I love you guys! Thanks sooo much for your input I cant tell you how much it means to me! You rock!


	31. ch31

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins, Sparks is owned by well Sparks, and Bookworm is owned by Dimonah Tralon.

Knots and Sparks walked back over to Jack.

" So uh... Jack...right?" Sparks said.

" Yea that's right." Jack said unaware of Sparks's attitude change.

" Well uh I'm sorry bout before. Youse goil over there talked some sense into me, and well I hope you'll let me stay here." Sparks had a small pleading look in her eyes.

Jack looked over at Knots.

" Alright you can stay."

Sparks smiled and then spit in her hand and held it out for Jack to shake.

He shook it and then clapped her on the back.

" Well I'll leave ya to get to know everyone. Knots I'm gonna go hang with the boys ok?"

" Ok Jack."

As Jack walked past Knots he pulled her in for a tight hug and then kissed her on the cheek.

" So Sparks. Ya need to meet some people now."

Knots let out a high pitch whistle.

" Hey Milkshake C'mere."

Milkshake was sitting next to Racetrack on the floor repeating what they had done in the park earlier that day.

Milkshake looked up and saw Knots standing with the new girl. She walked over eagerly.

"Hey Knotsy what's going on?"

" I want ya to meet someone." Knots gestured towards Sparks. "This heah is Sparks. She's gonna be living with us now."

" Nice to meet ya Sparks. I'm Milkshake." Milkshake held out her hand for a spit shake.

" So are you two the only girls here?" Sparks asked.

" Yep." They both answered in unison.

" So do you guys have boyfriends?"

The girls looked at each other and laughed a little.

" Well ya already saw that Jack and I are a couple, and then Racetrack and Milkshake are a couple."

" Racetrack? Which one is he?"

" Hey Race. Wave!" Milkshake called out.

Racetrack looked up from his deck of cards and waved confused towards the girls.

" That's him." Milkshake beamed. "He's the best."

" Have you seen any boys that interest you yet?" Knots asked slyly.

Sparks blushed a little.

" Maybe one." She said smirking.

" Who?" Milkshake asked.

" Don't tell him?"

The girls nodded.

" Spot." She whispered.

" Spot!?!" The girls exclaimed loudly.

" Whaddya want?" Spot said from a game of poker.

" Oh uh. Nothing we was just saying who the greatest leader of Brooklyn is." Milkshake covered up.

" I think Spot has something for ya too." Knots said quietly

" Yea. Want me to ask him? We could set you guys up." Milkshake said walking towards Spot.

Sparks grabbed Milkshake's arm and pulled her back.

" Hey you guys said you wouldn't tell him."

" We wont." Knots grinned.

" Why don't we all go join the game?" Sparks asked.

" Alright." Milkshake said.

" Ok. I just gotta go talk to Kelly first." Knots said staying behind.

Knots walked over to where Jack was sitting and pulled him into the hall.

Jack immediately started to kiss her thinking she was pulling him into the hall for something else.

Knots started to giggle.

" Jack I actually pulled ya out here cause I needa tell ya something."

Jack stopped and looked sad.

" Ok Shoot."

" Well ya know that new girl Sparks?"

" Yea I know her."

" Well she has a thing for Spot, and I think he does too. They would make a good couple, they seem to be a lot alike."

Jack looked at Knots and started to laugh.

"Sparks and Spot. It does have a ring to it doesn't it." Jack laughed harder.

" So will ya talk to Spot for me?"

" Why can't you talk to him?"

" Because I promised Sparks I wouldn't tell him. But I didn't promise that you wouldn't tell him." Knots smiled devilishly.

" That's my goil." Jack said picking her up.

" Talk to him?"

" Sure."

Jack started to go back into the room.

Before he went in Knots grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Knots wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

" There ya go." She smiled. And then pushed him into the bunkroom.

End of ch. 31! I hope you guys liked it! Don't worry the story will move along a little bit more now that I've got Sparks introduced! Thanks so much for reading everyone! To my reviewers-

**Milkshake**

**Sparks**

**Rachel—Slash? Never! **

**Dimonah Tralon**

**Trigger**

**You guys are the best! Thanks so much for reading and giving me awesome feedback! It means a lot to me! I love ya'll!**


	32. ch32

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins. Sparks is owned by well, Sparks. Bookworm is owned by Dimonah Tralon.

" So what did ya wanna talk to me about Jacky-boy?"

Spot and Jack were in the girl's bunkroom so they could talk privately.

" This new goil, Sparks."

" Whadda bout her?"

" Well what do ya think of her?"

" What do you mean what do I think of her?"

" Well, do ya like her?"

" Hey your not thinking of dumping Knots for her are you? Because Knots is like my sistah and I'd have to soak ya-"

Jack had a shocked look on his face.

" Spot! That's the stupidest thing Ise evah hoid. Ya know that I love Knots with every piece of me."

" Ok then how come youse so talkative about this Sparks goil."

" Because well, Knots talked to her and well, she's taken a liken to ya Spot."

A devilish smirk came across Spot's face.

He grabbed his gold tipped cane and started to polish it with his shirt.

" Well, what goil doesn't like the infamous Spot Conlon? I mean c'mon Jack, a goil liking me isn't a headline. It happens every day."

" Yea but it is when you like her back, I mean really like her back."

" Who said Ise like the broad? I don't even know her."

Spot was fuming.

" Awe c'mon Spot, Ise aint blind."

" No ya aint. Which is why I'm wondering who gave ya the idear that Ise like her."

" Spot it's noticeable. So do ya like her? " Jack said calmly.

" I dunno. Give it a rest will ya? I don't wanna talk about this right now."

" Alright Spot."

" Lets get back to the poker game."

" Whateva ya say."

The two boys walked out of the girls room, and went back to the bunkroom where all the other boys ( and three girls) were.

When Spot went back in he took an empty Spot on the floor next to Sparks. She was talking with Milkshake, Knots, and Bookworm about something while playing a card game. Spot couldn't stop staring at her.

Did he like her? He had only met her half an hour ago. Spot decided the only way he was going to figure out if he liked her was to get to know her a little bit more.

" Hey Sparks." Spot said quietly.

Sparks didn't hear him.

" Hey uh Sparks" Spot said a little louder, but still not loud enough for her to hear him.

" Sparks!!" He shouted.

" What Conlon?" Sparks said whipping her head around.

The whole lodging house was looking at him.

" Uhâ.can ya hand me a card? I cant reach the pile."

" Ya reached it a minute ago." Sparks said confused.

" Just hand me a card will ya?"

" Here ya go Conlon."

Spot put the useless card down on the floor.

He really wanted to go for a walk with Sparks, so he tried again to get her attention, but this time without the whole Lodging House noticing.

" PsstâSparks." He said tapping her lightly on the shoulder.

Her red hair draped over her shoulders as she turned around.

" Need another card Conlon?" she asked smirking.

" No I don't need another card." Spot said a little angrily.

" Well then what is it?"

" I uhâ just wanted to know if you would go for a walk with me."

Sparks smiled.

" Alright Conlon. I'll go for a walk with you."

Spot stood up and then helped Sparks up from the floor. They walked down the stairs of the lodging house and out into the cool-aired night.

Ok end of ch.32! I hope ya'll liked it! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, school is a butthead! Hehehe Anyway Ch. 33 should be up sooner than this one was. To my reviewers! ( Oh yea btw, they are in Manhattan, and Spot is just hanging out there.)

Milkshake

Sparks

Rachel

Trigger

Dimonah Tralon

Thank you guys soo much for your support! You're the best! I don't know where this story would be without you guys! I love ya!


	33. ch33

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies! I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins, Sparks is owned by Sparks and Dimonah Tralon owns Bookworm.

" It's a nice night isn't it?" Spot said while walking awkwardly next to Sparks.

" Um Sure." Sparks said.

" Ya can see the stars really well tonight. I wonder how many there are." Spot couldn't believe that he was sounding so sappy, but he had no clue what to say.

" C'mon Conlon, you didn't ask me out here just to talk about the stars didya?"

" How do you know?" Spot said harshly turning towards her.

" Well, because I know everything of course." Sparks said smiling and brushing her hair behind her shoulder.

" You do not!" Spot said practically yelling.

" Conlon, Ise was joking." Sparks said seriously.

" Ise knew that. Ise was just joking right along with you. Geeze woman."

Sparks rolled her eyes.

" Alright Conlon, if this is why you wanted me out here, then I'm just gonna go back inside."

Sparks turned around and started walking past the lodging house.

" Wait. Don't go." Spot said grabbing her arm.

Sparks turned around and faced Spot.

" Why not?"

" Because, well, no one walks away from Spot Conlon. I am the leader of Brooklyn in case ya haven't hoid."

" Yea Ise know you're the leader of Brooklyn, and don't worry Ise hoid plenty about youse." Sparks turned and started walking back to the lodging house again.

Spot ran to catch up with her and stood in front of her so she couldn't go any farther.

" Outta my way Conlon, I wanna get back into the game before they get too far in."

" What else have you hoid about me?"

" Ya really wanna know?"

" I just wanna make sure its all the right information."

" Alright Conlon ya wanna know what Ise hoid about you? Ise hoid that you are a self centered, womanizer who doesn't care about anyone who is a female. Ise hoid that you have a new goil every two days and have broken hearts left and right without a care in the woild. And ya know what Ise think of guys that do that? Ise think that they are doity rotten scabbas and I'd soak em if I had the chance."

Spot stood there with his mouth hanging open.

" Ya happy now?"

Sparks was just about to go back to the lodging house when Spot said, " Who told you that?"

" Just about every goil I'se talked to."

" Will ya just come walk with me?"

" Why? I despise you."

"Because, you should hate me for who I am." Spot realized what he said. "I mean, you should only hate me if you know me and don't like my personality, and well ya don't know me or my personality."

Sparks thought for a minute.

" Fine."

The two started walking around the city silently, until Spot finally broke the silence.

" So they told youse I'm a womanizer huh?"

" Yea that's right."

" Well I guess you could say that I am." Spot said trying to hide his smirk.

" Just what Ise thought."

" But wait a minute. Just because Ise have girlfriends doesn't mean Ise don't care for goils. I have cared for a goil before."

Sparks started to laugh.

" Youse mudder or sistah doesn't count Conlon."

" Why do Ise try to tell you anything." Spot yelled angrily.

Sparks was surprised.

" Ise sorry Spot. I didn't mean to be rude."

" Yea, Yea I don't care."

" No. Really Spot I am."

Spot walked over to a bench and sat down.

"There's something you're not telling me." Sparks said sitting down next to him.

" Youse already know everything you need to know about me."

" Spot." Sparks said reaching for the hand that Spot was resting in his lap. "Tell me. I want to know who you are."

Spot ripped his hand away and stood up.

" Now why would you wanna know a dopey thing like that."

" Because, I don't believe the things people say."

" Listen goily. I'm Spot Conlon, fearless leader of Brooklyn. Ise got a new goil every night and that's the way its gonna stay."

" It wasn't always like that, was it Spot." Sparks said stepping closer to him.

She looked into his eyes and saw pain. She knew that he had been hurt before.

Sparks put her hand on Spot's cheek and was about to lean in and kiss him, when a drunk man singing broke the silence.

They both looked over at the man just as he stumbled, and the bottle that he was holding in his hand shattered to the ground.

" That's him." Spot said softly.

"Who's him?"

" Splash's and Curly's father."

" The two little kids Itey was talking about?"

Spot nodded.

" We gotta get inside and tell the udders." Spot turned and walked swiftly into the lodging house as Spark's followed.

When they reached the bunkroom Spot slammed open the door.

" We got trouble." Spot said as every Newsie looked up, silent, with curious faces.

" What is it Spot?" Jack said standing up.

" Curly and Splash's fadder, he's outside, and he's really hammered."

" What was he doing?" Knots said standing next to Jack grasping his hand.

" Well singing mostly, but he was starting to head this way."

Just then the Newsies jumped as they heard a loud banging from downstairs.

" I bet that's him." Racetrack said standing up.

" We gotta do something." Milkshake walked over to the two small children who were tucked safely into a bed.

" Hey fellas watch the tykes will ya? Spot, Sparks, Race, Milkshake and Knots, come with me."

The five of them walked downstairs to see what the noise was. Sure enough, they found the father stumbling around the lounge looking at Kloppman's record book.

When Sparks reached the downstairs and saw what was in front of her she gasped and quickly went back up to the bunkroom.

" Uh excuse me sir, can Ise help ya?" Jack said smoothly.

" I...want...my kids back." The drunk man gurgled.

End of ch. 33! I hope ya'll liked it! Umm yea I don't really know what else to say except I'm should have ch.34 up by this weekend if not sooner. Thank so much again for reading! Please review : ) To my Reviewers-

Milkshake 

**Sparks**

**Dimonah Tralon**

**Trigger**

**Rachel **

**You Guys are the absolute best! Thanks for all your kind words and support! This story would be lost without you! I love ya'll!**


	34. ch34

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins and Sparks owns Sparks.

" I have no clue who you are talking about, I think you have the wrong address." Jack said coolly.

" Stop messing with me boy! You know damn right who I am talking about. You call them Curly and Splash, you have them, and I want them back." The man said stumbling over his own feet.

" Now sir, you are obviously a little...under the weather. Why don't you go sleep it off in the park." Knots said in a caring tone.

" Shut up goily." The man barked.

" Hey now. No reason to talk to her like that." Jack said sternly.

" Jack, it's ok." Knots whispered to him.

" I'm going to give you five seconds to get my kids down here."

" Sir, they're really not here. Try the refuge." Racetrack said.

" One."

"What about the orphanage?" Milkshake politely suggested.

" Two"

" If ya wouldn't mind sir, we gotta get up early to go sell the papes." Jack said trying to usher the man out the door.

" Three."

" So we'd like to lock up the lodging house."

" uh....three."

" and go to bed."

" uh... three."

" Four." Jack said getting the man closer to the door.

" Five." The man gurgled, forgetting why he was counting.

" G'night sir." Jack said pushing the man out the door and closing it behind him.

Jack turned around and faced the others. Just as he let out a sigh of relief the door swung open swiftly.

" Damn it man! I want them back now!" The man screamed.

" What? Sir remember you were going to check the orphanage or the refuge."

" No! They are here I know it!"

Before they realized what happened, the man had pushed his way through the newsies and started running up the stairs.

The Newsies took action quickly and ran after the man, just as he had reached the bunkroom. He had spied Curly and Splash in the bed and had them up and out of bed with a blink of an eye. He hadn't noticed that Spot and Sparks were in the room with them.

The Newsies that were downstairs entered the room just as he was pulling Curly and Splash towards the window to the fire escape. Fortunately Spot snuck up behind him and jumped on his back knocking him to the ground.

" What do ya think youse doing you doity rotten scabba!" Spot bellowed pinning the man's arms down.

" I see ya don't know what's good for ya. Now youse tangling with Spot Conlon." Jack said from the doorway.

" Let me go! Your just a child!"

The man had pushed the wrong buttons.

Spot quickly rolled the man over and sat on his stomach. He punched him hard in the eye, and then in the jaw.

" Spot! Spot! That's enough!" Jack said motioning to Racetrack to help him pull Spot off the man.

Spot stood up and then the man got off, but was quickly cornered by Jack and Racetrack.

" Get your ass outta here, or else I'll let Spot finish you off."

The mans eye was shut and his lip was bleeding heavily.

" Itey, Snitch, make sure this man gets shown out." He said to two boys who had come from another bunkroom to watch the scene unfold.

Itey and Snitch went and took the man's arms and walked him out of the lodging house.

The room cleared except for Racetrack, Milkshake, Jack, Sparks and Spot.

Knots and Milkshake were over in the far end of the bunkroom trying to get a hysterical Curly and Splash back to sleep.

Racetrack and Jack were on the bunks talking, and Sparks was sitting in the corner on the floor by herself. Her head was gently resting on her knees.

Spot walked over to her and sat down.

" What's the matta with youse?" He said harshly.

" Nothing Conlon, its nothing." Came her faraway voice.

" Don't tell me that lug frightened you too? Want me to get Knots and Milkshake to put you to bed?" Spot said sarcastically.

Sparks shot her head up and glared at Spot. Spot noticed that her eyes were deep red and puffy and her face was splotchy.

" What's wrong with your face?" Spot said a little surprised.

" You laid your eyes on it, so now it's melting." Sparks said standing up and walking towards the window.

Spot stood up and followed her.

" You've been crying." He said with a bit of a question in his voice.

" No I haven't. It's an allergic reaction to you, remember."

" Hey! I'm just trying to find out what's wrong with you!" Spot said fuming.

" Some job your doing." Sparks rolled her eyes.

" Alright all of youse we gotta talk." Jack said calling everyone over.

Curly and Splash had finally fallen asleep, but were holding on to each other tightly.

The group in the bunkroom sat in a tight circle on the floor.

" Racetrack and I have been talking, and we don't think it's safe for them to stay here." Jack said with a twang of pain in his voice.

" Oh Jack, you don't mean put them out on the streets do you?" Milkshake said worried.

" No, we are saying send them with someone to live, out of New York." Racetrack said taking Milkshakes hand.

Jack looked over at Knots and saw a tear fall down her cheek.

" We've gotta find out if they have any living relatives that they can stay with." Jack stated.

" Their aunt." Sparks said quietly.

" What?" Spot said.

" Their aunt is alive. She's just returned to her home in Connecticut, from Europe."

Every one's mouths were hanging open. Only Jack could manage to ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

" How do you know that?" he said shaking a little.

" Because." Sparks practically whispered. "She's my aunt too."

DUN DUN DUN!! Huge twist! Hehe So that's the end of ch.34! I hope ya'll liked it! I've been trying really really hard to keep Spot in character... I hope I did that in this chapter! Thanks for reading! Please drop a review ; ) To my reviewers!

**Milkshake**

**Sparks**

**Trigger**

**Rachel**

**Dimonah Tralon**

**You guys are the best! This story would be worthless without your supporting words! I hope you continue to read it! I love ya'll! **


	35. ch35

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins and Sparks owns Sparks! Now.... on to the chappie!

"Then that means..." Knots said, her voice cracking.

A tear fell down Sparks's cheek as she looked at the floor and nodded.

" That man is my dad too."

" Wait a minute!" Spot said angrily. "You betta explain youse self goily!"

Sparks started to cry a little harder.

" Spot..." Race said shooting him a glare.

" Well it's true aint it!?! Don't tells me Ise the only one that wants some answers around heah!"

" We all wanna know whats going on Spot, but ya need to relax a little." Milkshake said.

" When youse ready Sparks, we'd like to know what happened." Jack said calmly.

Sparks took a deep breath.

" When I was younger, I lived with my mom and dad, and we were a pretty happy family. We were always going for picnics, and taking walks together. I truly thought I had the perfect life. One day when I was 11, my mom left my dad and me for another guy. My dad was hurt, and so was I but my dad was really strong about it, for about 6 months. He started drinking...a lot; and he blamed me for making my mom leave. He would come home every night from work drunk, and would hit me. Eventually he got fired, and he blamed me for that too. About a year later, when I was 12 he managed to find a girlfriend, don't ask me how, and she moved in with us. She was just as bad as my dad if not worse. Her name was Wanda." Sparks's tears were flowing fast down her warm cheeks.

" She drank a lot also." Sparks continued. "And she hit me too. I figured the relationship wouldn't last long, and I would just have to wait it out, and be able to handle my dad blaming me for her leaving him. I was wrong; they got engaged. A year later, when I was thirteen, the night before the wedding, my soon to be "Step-Mom" pulled me into her room. She started to hit me, and told me that as soon as she said "I-do" I would be shipped to boarding school in Switzerland. I ran out of that house as fast as I could, and never looked back. I lived in Queens for about three years, and then one day, my dad found me somehow and paid me a visit." Sparks looked down at her hand and realized Milkshake and Knots were holding on to it, and comforting her.

" He told me that Wanda had gotten pregnant twice, and after having the kids, left for Paris to pursue the lovely life of a cortisone. He wanted me to come back, and take care of his kids for him, and basically be his slave. When I refused him, he threatened to hunt me down and kill me. I knew I had to hide. I had been on my own for three years, just me, myself and I. I knew I needed to find some sort of support, and get on with living a normal life. So I met up with Itey, and he brought me here. And you all know the rest."

The room was silent as Sparks finished. Knots was the first to speak.

" Thanks for telling us Sparks." she said caringly.

" Now, we really need to figure out what to do with Curly and Splash." Jack said.

" I can write my Aunt and tell her they're coming, and we could all raise money for their train tickets." Sparks said pulling herself together.

" It's gonna be tough." Milkshake said.

" We're all gonna have to sell more papes." Racetrack chimed in.

" Jack!" Knots exclaimed. "I've got an idea. What if we have a sort of fundraiser at Meddas. We could have her put on a show, and charge a low price. That way they will want to come because they wont have to pay much."

Jack smiled.

" That's my girl." He said pulling her in tightly and messing up her hair. "Now, we gotta go talk to Medda and plan this fundraiser, we'll go first thing in the morning."

Ok end of ch.35! I know it was a short chappie, sorry! But the next one will be up soon! To my reviewers!

**Milkshake**

**Sparks **

**Trigger **

**Daydream**

**Twitch- lol how did you figure out that I'm in love with Jack? : )**

**Shade- I didn't realize there were so many kisses in this story! Well, it is in the romance genre for a reason! : )**

**Fantasy**

**Alex24**

**This story would seriously be lost without you! I know I always say it but you guys are my motivation to keep writing! Ya'll Rock! Love ya!**


	36. ch36

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins and Sparks is owned by Sparks.

" I'm sorry Jack, I just can't." Medda said.

" Why not Medda?" Jack said surprised that his dear "aunt" had turned down his request.

" The theater has been running low on budget, and doing a non-profit show would really hurt us."

" Medda! This isn't like you. Think about the kids! We gotta get them away from their dad." Jack said sternly.

And as if right on cue, out stepped Curly and Splash from behind Racetrack, Knots and Milkshake, who were standing quietly behind Jack.

" Medda, this is Curly and Splash." Jack said pulling them forward. " Say hello to Ms. Medda."

" H-h-hello Ms. M-m-eda." Splash stammered.

" My daddy is mean!" Curly said starting to cry.

The Newsies fought back laughter as the kids worked up an act for Medda.

Medda looked down at the two children and dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief before bursting out laughing.

" I might as well put you two in the show!" She exclaimed throwing her head back.

" Whadda ya say Medda?" Knots asked.

Medda sighed.

" Alright, alright you win! You can have your fundraiser."

Medda was taken aback when quickly all the Newsies rushed to her giving her a hug.

" Are you broads ready yet!?" Spot yelled angrily.

Jack, Racetrack, and Spot were waiting in the boys bunkroom the night of the fundraiser. They each had a date, Jack with Knots, and Racetrack with Milkshake obviously and then Spot with Sparks.

Spot had come over from Brooklyn to pick up Sparks. The girls were still getting ready in their bunkroom, and Curly and Splash were already at Irving Hall with Specs and Bookworm.

" What's taking them so long!? Nobody makes Spot Conlon wait!" He bellowed.

" Obviously someone does make ya wait Spot. And that someone is Sparks." Racetrack said cunningly.

" Hey don't make me soak ya!"

" Awe don't be bitter Spot, ya know ya like Sparks." Jack said with a smirk on his face.

" Shut it!" Spot yelled.

" Lets go wait downstairs in the lounge for the goils eh?" Racetrack said.

The other two boys agreed and knocked on the girls' door on the way downstairs to let them know where they were.

Newsies were heading over to Irving Hall all dressed in their best outfits. Regretfully, the three boys sat on a couch waiting for their dates. One by one, their girls came down.

The first to come down the stairs was Milkshake. She had on a powdered blue dress, that was a little tattered, but she looked radiant in it. Her hair had ringlets in it that were soft to the touch.

" Wow, Milkshake." Racetrack said standing up, along with the other two boys.

" What?" Milkshake said getting defensive.

" You look beautiful." Racetrack said.

Milkshake blushed as Racetrack walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. He held out his arm.

" M'lady, shall we proceed to the theater?" He said in a fake English accent.

Milkshake giggled, and took his arm as they headed out of the lodging house.

Spot and Jack looked at each other a little dumbfounded.

" Ya think they all look like dat?" Spot said.

Just then someone cleared their throat from the top of the stairs.

It was Knots.

She was wearing a pink dress that was similar to Milkshake's. Her blonde hair was pulled into a pretty bun, with curly tendrils hanging loose.

Knots was on the last step when Jacked walked up to her and took her hand.

He raised it gently to his lips and kissed it.

"You look beautiful."

Knots giggled.

" You don't look too bad yourself." She said looking Jack up and down.

" Do you like my necklace?" Knots said pointing to her neck.

Tied around her neck was the pink bandana that Jack had given to her.

"It suits ya well." He said grinning.

" We better get to the Hall now?"

Jack nodded. He took her hand again and led her out the door.

Spot stood by himself in the lounge waiting for Sparks. He was growing more impatient than before.

He was just about to walk out of the door when someone called his name.

" Spot." A girls voice called from the other end of the room.

" Uh. Sorry Ise don't know who you are goily." Spot said annoyed.

" Shut up Conlon. Of coise ya know who I am." Sparks said.

" Sparks?"

" Duh!"

" C'mon we're gonna be late." Sparks said grabbing Spot and walking out of the lodging house.

Sparks was radiant.

She was wearing a lavender dress that matched the other girls, and her hair hung free except for a purple butterfly clip, which had been loaned to her by Medda. It glistened in the setting sunlight.

Spot couldn't take his eyes off of Spark's as they walked to Irving Hall.

Sparks noticed.

" Why do you keep staring at me Conlon?" Sparks said a little self conscious.

" I uh... I just cant believe your face." He said stopping to look at her.

" Is it that bad?" Sparks said touching her cheek.

" It's.... beautiful." Spot said swallowing hard. His mouth was dry and his hands were clammy.

" Why Conlon, was that a compliment coming from your mouth?"

" Hey ya didn't let me finish. I was gonna say before Ise was so rudely interrupted. It's beautiful, compared to the mess it was before."

Sparks wasn't the slightest bit hurt, she could tell Spot liked the way she looked.

" C'mon we're gonna be late." Spot said starting to walk again.

Sparks started walking next to Spot. She slyly slid her hand through his.

He looked at her for a quick second, and then just squeezed her hand lightly, and the two continued to walk to Meddas.

" Ya look good too Conlon." Sparks said smiling.

End of ch. 36! I hope ya'll liked it! I've been trying super hard to keep Spot in character, please let me know if you think I'm breaking his character! Thanks for reading! To my reviewers-

**Milkshake**

**Sparks**

**Rachel- Don't worry, I've got plenty more twists to come!**

**Trigger**

**Daydream**

**Twitch**

**Shade**

**Fantasy**

**You guys are the greatest! I can not say it enough! Ya'll rock! Love ya lots! **

**--Knots**


	37. ch37

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I own Knots. Sparks is owned by Sparks and Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins.

Cheers of "We love you Medda.", "You're an Angel Medda." And "Sing to me Medda." Were heard throughout Irving Hall. Newsies from near and far had come to see the lovely Ms. Larkson perform. The rumor of the low priced performance had spread like wild fire, and the theater was packed.

At a table in the front sat: Jack, Knots, Milkshake, Racetrack, Sparks, Spot, Curly and Splash. The rest of the Manhattan Newsies sat at tables close by. Some of the boys had brought dates to the show; others just said that they had a date with Medda.

Everyone sang along as Medda belted out a musical number. When the song was over, the theater erupted with applause.

" Carrying the Banner." Medda yelled.

The Newsies responded instantly with loud cheers.

" Now, settle down, settle down." Medda shushed the boys.

" Ya tell em Medda!" Blink yelled.

Medda laughed and blew a kiss to Blink.

" Now, Newsies, as you know this show is a special fundraiser for two very special children, Splash and Curly. Your entry fee's will be used to pay for train tickets for them so that they can get away from an unhealthy lifestyle. We all appreciate your kindness, and if you wish to donate more, just see Toby the candy butcher, who is walking around."

A chatter was heard among the Newsies as they tried to figure out what Medda had meant by an "Unhealthy Lifestyle."

" Now, seeing as Curly and Splash are here tonight." Medda said pointing her hand towards their table. "I thought it would be lovely if they would come onstange and sing a song with me."

The room roared with cheers.

Curly and Splash's eyes were wide with nerves. They didn't know what Medda was going to have them sing, and they sure didn't want to go up onstage infront of every Newsie in New York.

When they didn't move from their seats Medda said, "C'mon lovely's."

Curly and Splash still wouldn't budge. The Newsies started laughing.

Medda walked down to their table and took their hands. The two terrified children followed her onstage.

" Now my dears, do you know a little song called, High Times, Hard Times?"

Curly and Splash nodded their heads, and the piano music began.

At first the two kids had no clue what they were doing, but by the second time the chorus came around, they owned the stage.

The song ended and the Newsies gave a standing ovation. Medda escorted Curly and Splash back to their seats, and the show continued.

" Hey Jack." Spot said hoarsely to him.

" Yea Spot?"

" Can I crash at the Hattan Lodging House tonight? I kinda wanna spend some time with Sparks, and I wont feel like walking home later."

"Sure Spot." Jack said grinning. He knew that Spot was head over heels for Sparks, he had only been staring at her all night long.

" It's just enough." Milkshake said.

Her, Racetrack, Knots, Jack, Spot and Sparks were sitting in a bunkroom in the lodging house counting the money from the night's fundraiser.

Most of the other Newsies had gone to bed, and Curly and Splash had been in dream land for a while.

" So." Jack said. "All we gotta do is go buy the train ticket. Sparks, are you sure it's gonna be ok with your Aunt if they stay with her?"

Sparks nodded.

" I'm gonna send out a letter tomorrow just to make sure. The next train for Connecticut isn't going to be setting out for a couple of weeks, so it should be enough time to get it there."

" You know, I hadn't really thought about it until now." Knots said. "But I'm really gonna miss having Curly and Splash around."

The room fell silent.

"We all are doll." Jack said putting his arm around Knots.

" Hey, lets not get down." Racetrack said. "Whaddya say we play a game of Poker?"

" Sure deal me in." Milkshake said.

"Me too." Knots said.

" I'm game." Jack said getting more comfortable.

" Sparks? Spot?" Racetrack said shuffling cards.

" Nah. Not tonight." Sparks said. She went out the window, and onto the roof.

" Spot?" Racetrack looked at him.

Spot looked around the room.

" I think I'm gonna go get some air." Spot went out the window and joined Sparks on the roof.

Sparks was sitting on the roof, holding her knees up against her chest, looking out at the twinkling lights of the city.

" Heya Sparks." Spot said sitting down next to her.

" Whaddya want Conlon?" Sparks said calmy.

" Ise just wanted to keep you company." Spot kept his temper.

"Well, for once youse were thinking about someone else eh Conlon?" She turned and faced him.

Spot was silent.

" I mean... thanks Spot."

" You really did look nice tonight Sparks; and not just compared to before. Ise think you look pretty all the time."

Sparks blushed a little.

" Spot, I know it may seem like it, but Ise don't hate ya."

" I kinda figured that." Spot smirked.

" And how is that."

" Because no goil can hate me."

" Spot!"

Sparks went to slap Spot, but as she did Spot grabbed her hand.

He held it looking at her, and then with his other hand he reached up and touched her cheek.

Sparks gazed into his blue eyes, and before she knew it, he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

Time had stopped for the two under the stars.

End of ch.37! I hope you liked it! I didn't really know how to do the fundraiser, so I totally understand if you didn't like that part! Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon! To my reviewers!

**Milkshake**

**Sparks- : )**

**Trigger**

**Rachel**

**Dimonah Tralon **

**Fantasy**

**You guys are just so awesome! Thanks so much for your fabulous reviews! Ya'll are the best! Much love to you! (sorry if I forgot anyone!) Thanks so much for sticking with me! **

**--Knots**


	38. ch38

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I own Knots. Sparks is owned by Sparks and Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins.

" Hey you two love boids!" Jack had popped his head through the window and saw two people kissing on the roof.

The two broke apart at the sound of Jacks' voice. Jack started to laugh.

" Well, well, well, Sparks and Spot. I knew youse two would end up sooner or later. So when's the wedding?"

Sparks started to laugh, but Spot looked a little embarrassed.

" Shut it Jack!" Spot said teasingly angry. "You shouldn't be talking! You and Knotsy are all over each other all the time!"

" Yea...well we're gonna get married" Jack said defensively.

Sparks looked surprised.

" Jack did you propose?" she said happily.

" Nah, not yet." Jack said looking down at his hands.

"Oh." Sparks looked a little disappointed.

" Well, are youse two gonna stay out here or are ya gonna come in?"

" I think we'll stay out here, ya know so we can talk." Spot said.

" Right, talk." Jack smirked as he went back into the bunkroom.

Milkshake and Sparks walked together selling papers, they were going to meet the boys and everyone else later at Tibbys.

" I've gotta mail the letter to my aunt." Sparks said.

" I think there is a mail box on the next corner." Milkshake sold two more papers.

" Ok, lets go."

Just then Sparks dropped her papers. Milkshake bent over to help her pick them up.

" I've got it Milky. Can you just go mail this?" she said handing Milkshake the letter to her Aunt.

" Sure."

Milkshake walked around the corner and reached the mail box. She looked at the address and her face fell. She quickly slipped the letter into the mouth of the mailbox and then turned and started to walk back to Sparks. When she had reached her, Sparks had just finished picking up her papers.

" What's wrong with you goily? Youse look like you've seen a ghost or sometin. Is something wrong? "

Milkshake just shook her head.

" umm ok den. Lets go meet the others at Tibbys?"

" Nah, you go ahead. I'm gonna go back to the lodging house and lie down, I've got a headache." Milkshaked managed to say.

" Um ok den. Cya later"

The two girls went their separate ways.

When Milkshake reached the lodging house she went up to her room. She went and sat down at her bed, and looked around, when a lost feeling sunk into her. She then burst into uncontrollable tears.

" Heya Sparks." Spot stood up and bellowed.

" Sparks!" other Newsies called out.

Sparks walked over to a table where Racetrack, Spot, Jack and Knots sat. Jack and Knots were in their usual cuddly state.

" Where's Milky?" Racetrack asked.

" She went back to the Lodging House. She said she had a headache."

" That's weird." Knots said. "The whole time I've known Milkshake she's never gotten a headache."

" Maybe I should go check on her?" Racetrack said.

" I think she just wanted some time alone." Sparks said. "She didn't seem to want to talk to anyone, maybe after we eat you should bring her something back?"

" That's a good idea." Racetrack said.

"C'mon pull yourself together." Milkshake said to herself.

She then heard a knock on the door.

Taking a deep breath she said, "Come in."

In walked Racetrack, a look of concern on his face.

" Hiya Doll." He said calmly and quiet.

" Hey Race." Milkshake practically whispered.

" I came to check on ya, Sparks said you said you had a headache."

" oh, yea, a headache." Milkshake said seeming like she was faraway.

Racetrack went and sat next to Milkshake on the bed.

" C'mon darling, you can tell me what's bothering you."

Racetrack put his arm around Milkshake.

" Oh Race..." Milkshake said as she started to cry as he held her in a deep hug. "Everything... is...so...confusing." She said between sobs.

" You can tell me later." Racetrack said stroking her back.

End of ch. 38! I hope ya'll liked it! I know it was at least better than the last chapter! Lol! Anywho, yea, yea another cliff hanger, I know ya'll love me for it. Ch.39 will be up sometime soon, yep! Honestly... I really don't want this story to end, I'm too attached, but...that's what sequels are for, and there will most definitely be one! To my reviewers!

**Milkshake**

**Sparks**

**Rachel**

**Dimonah Tralon**

**Trigger **

**Ya'll are the best! Thank you so so so much for sticking with me! You all are awesome and rock! Love ya tons! **

**--Knots**


	39. ch39

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins and Sparks owns Sparks.

Milkshake had stopped crying. Racetrack lifted her head off of his shoulders so he could look at her.

" Tell me what's wrong doll." He said wiping tears off of her cheeks.

Milkshake was silent for a little bit.

" I need to tell Sparks first." She said quietly.

" Ok darling that's fine." He kissed her forehead. "Why don't you go down and tell her, she and Spot are sitting outside."

Milkshake nodded, and stood up.

" I hope she isn't mad at me Spot."

Sparks and Spot were sitting on the steps of the lodging house.

" She has nothing to be mad about. You didn't do anything did ya? Unless, maybe she thinks ya stole her man." Spot smirked.

Sparks ignored Spot's joke. She was really upset.

" I'm serious Spot." He knew she was, she looked on the verge of tears.

" Don't worry, Sparks, everything will be fine." He said putting his arm around her and pulling her close.

Just then the door of the lodging house opened, and out walked Milkshake and Racetrack.

Sparks and Spot stood up.

" Hiya Milkshake." Sparks said quietly. "umm.. are you ok?"

" Physically yes, emotionally, no. Can you come with me for a walk? I need to tell you something."

Sparks nodded and started walking with Milkshake through Manhattan.

" So what's going on Milkshake? I've been really worried about you."

" This whole thing, it's about your Aunt."

" What about my Aunt Mildred?" Sparks stopped and the girls faced each other.

" You mean, Mrs. Mildred Jane Constance Foster."

Sparks's face fell.

" How did you know that?" She said quietly.

" Name your cousins, all of them." Milkshake said sternly.

" um ok, well there is Jane, Anna, Thomas, and Jake."

" You're missing one, one you've never met. What is her name?"

"Brandie Foster. My Aunt Mildred's daughter."

Milkshake nodded, as tears started to well up in her eyes.

" Sparks.. I've never told you my real name before have I?"

Sparks shook her head. "What is it?" Sparks was starting to shake.

Milkshake sniffed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

" Brandie."

**End of ch. 39! I hope you liked it! I know this chapter was short and Corny, so thanks for reading it! To my reviewers**

**Milkshake**

**Sparks**

**Rachel**

**Dimonah Tralon **

**Trigger**

**Alex 24**

**You guys rock! I cant believe my next chapter is going to be # 40! Wowies! I couldn't have done it without all of you! Thanks so much for keeping me going, and being there for me! Please please continue to review! I've decided, that instead of just doing a sequal,( don't worry there still will be one) most of the stories I write will be focused on these characters. Anywho, if you have any ideas of things you would like to see them go through just drop me an e-mail! Thanks so much! Love ya'll tons! **

**---Knots**


	40. Ch40

**Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins and Sparks own Sparks.**

"What!?!" Sparks said shocked, and taking a step backwards from Milkshake.

" My real name, is Brandie Foster. Your aunt Mildred, is my mother." Milkshake said tears falling down her cheeks.

"Are...are you sure?" Sparks said still shocked.

Milkshake nodded.

Sparks's eyes started to well up with tears.

She then started to laugh.

" What's so funny?" Milkshake said confused.

" Well, Ise knew we were alike. You're my cousin Milkshake!" Sparks said leaping towards her to give her a hug.

" So you two are cousins?" Knots said surprised.

" Well, I'll be." Jack said, his jaw hanging open.

Spot, Racetrack, Jack, Knots, Sparks and Milkshake were sitting at a table in Tibby's. The girls had just told the others their news.

" So, we were thinking." Sparks said. "That when Curly and Splash go to Connecticut, we would go with them. That way we could get them settled, and Milkshake could see her parents, and we could get this all figured out."

Milkshake and Sparks were saddened to see the looks on the faces of everyone at the table.

" It would only be for a month or so." Milkshake said reassuring Racetrack and taking his hand.

" We could keep in contact by letters, and we would come back as soon as we could." Sparks said looking Spot in the eye.

" I can't believe the both of you!" Knots said angrily. She stood up as she started to cry, and rushed out of the restaurant.

Sparks and Milkshake looked broken-hearted at Jack.

" I'll go talk to her." He said quietly. Truthfully he was just as disappointed as Knots was.

Knots sat in the very familiar park, with her head on her knees crying.

She felt someone lift up her chin with their finger.

It was Jack. He looked lovingly into her eyes.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Jack cut her off.

" I know." He said pulling her closely.

He kissed her head, and let her cry.

" I wish there is some way I could go with ya Milkshake." Racetrack said holding back emotion.

Milkshake and Racetrack were sitting on the steps of the lodging house.

" I know Race. I wish I could take you with me, but this is something Sparks and I have to do by ourselves." She said taking his hand.

" How do I know your not gonna meet some guy there?" Racetrack scooted down a step.

" How do I know your not gonna meet some girl here? I trust you Race. Please trust me. There isn't anyone else for me; I love you, and only you."

Milkshake went down a step so she was sitting next to Racetrack again.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

" I'll write you everyday. And I'll come back to you, and I promise, I wont ever leave you again."

Racetrack put his arm around Milkshake.

" Everyday?" He said kissing her head.

Sparks and Spot walked the Brooklyn bridge hand in hand.

Spot hadn't said anything since he heard the news.

" I haven't seen my Aunt in years, it will be good to see her. I'll miss you. Will you miss me?"

Spot just continued walking.

Sparks stopped, tears in her eyes.

" Spot, please say something, anything."

A look of furry came upon Spots face.

" I wont miss you. You know why? You don't care about me, otherwise you wouldn't be leaving me. Your gonna go there, meet some guy who is gonna sweep you off your feet. Your going to forget all about me, get married, have kids, and live a rich life. I'll be stuck here with trashy girls, just like it was before. I trusted you, I went out on a limb, and it ended up just like before. Good Riddance."

Spot started walking away from Sparks.

Sparks stood there with tears flowing.

" Spot."

" What?" he said turning around.

" I love you."

Sparks turned around and started walking back towards Manhattan.

She hadn't told Spot that she loved him before, and she loved saying it. She wanted to say it again, she wanted to shout it; but, it was too late, Spot wouldn't forgive her.

Just then she felt someone spin her around.

" Did you mean that?" It was Spot.

"Mean what?" She sniffed.

" That you love me."

Sparks nodded.

" Yes Spot. I Love you. Very much."

Spot looked away from Sparks, and then back at her again. He looked nervous.

" Well um...I've been wanting to tell ya. I love you too."

Sparks smiled.

Spot pulled Sparks in and kissed her passionately.

Knots sighed.

" Well this is a familiar feeling isn't it. Someone leaving that you don't want to?"

Jack laughed a little bit.

" Sort of. But, Sparks and Milkshake are friends of mine that are dear to me, but you're my life. I couldn't live without you while you were gone. I'm just glad that I still have you." Jack said kissing Knots on the lips.

Knots layed down in Jacks lap.

" My two best friends are gonna be gone, what am I gonna do without them."

Jack was brushing Knots's hair back.

" I guess your just gonna have to spend more time with me." He said smirking.

" How can you be so strong right now? Making a light comment like that?" She said sitting up.

" Well, that's how our relationship works. When one of us is hurting, we do whatever we can to stop the pain. I'm doing that for you, and you'll do the same for me one day."

Jack brushed a tear off of Knots's cheek.

" You're the best Jack." She said kissing him.

" I can't compare to you Knots." He said pulling her into a close hug.

**End of ch. 40! Muahaha none of you knew that Sparks and Milkshake were going to go away! Woot I kept a secret! Hehe anyway, I hope ya'll liked the chapter, I know I was pretty proud of it! To my reviewers!**

**Milkshake**

**Sparks**

**Rachel**

**Trigger**

**Dimonah Tralon**

**Alex 24**

**You guys are just the best! Couldn't do it without ya! Love ya'll! **

**---Knots**


	41. ch41

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins, and Sparks is owned by Sparks.

Knots sat on a bed in the lodging house as she watched her two friends pack their belongings.

" I can't believe your both leaving today." She sighed trying to be strong.

" I know, but we'll be back soon." Milkshake said placing some of her clothes into a sack.

" Ya, and my aunt has fabulous clothes, we'll bring you back some." She said winking.

Knots looked away.

" That would be nice, but I'd rather have you two stay." She couldn't help it anymore, and she started to well up with tears.

" Aww Knots!" Milkshake went over to her and made her stand up, as she pulled her into a hug.

" Geeze girl, aren't you out of tears yet?" Sparks said joining the hug.

" What am I gonna do without you two?" she asked pulling a way.

Milkshake sighed.

" I guess ya gotta finally get off your ass and get a hobby eh?"

" What are you talking about shake? She's already got one....making out with Jack."

The girls started to crack up.

" Well that's true, but what am I gonna do with the left over hour of the day?" Knots said joining the humor.

She walked to the window and stared out for a while.

Turning around she said, "Those outfits better be damn good."

The girls smiled and then tackled each other filling the room with giggles.

Just then Jack entered the room.

" Well, isn't this a sad g'bye." He folded his arms.

The girls stood up quickly.

" We were just trying to be happy." Knots said her face falling a little.

" I know, and I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but Curly and Splash are all packed, and the train leaves in two hours, so we better head to the station." Jack said regretfully.

Sparks and Milkshake walked out of the room carrying their bags. Knots started to follow but Jack stopped her as she started to walk past him.

" Are you gonna be ok?" He asked taking her hand.

" Um... I think so." She said shakily. "At least you're here."

Jack pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"All Aboard." The train conductor called.

Knots sighed. "I hate those words with a passion."

She kneeled down to say goodbye to Curly and Splash.

" Alright kiddos. I'll see ya again some day, I promise. Now who are ya gonna write to?"

" Knotsy." Splash smiled.

Knots started to laugh.

"That's right!" She pulled them both into a huge hug.

" Here I got something for ya." She pulled out a bag of several marbles and handed them to the kids.

Smiles appeared on their faces that glimmered.

" I don't wanna let you go." Racetrack said holding Milkshake close.

" Neither do I." She sighed.

" Its only for a month or so, gotta keep telling ourselves that." He said still hugging her.

" Yea. I mean I could get there, and my mom could make me turn right around."

"Or you could get there and want to stay." Racetrack said sadly.

Milkshake's eyes started to fill with tears.

" That wont happen and you know it. Never ever will that happen. I am coming back soon, and that's a promise." She said harshly.

Racetrack was silent.

" C'mon Race. I love you." She whispered sweetly.

" I know ya do. I love you too." He kissed her deeply.

" Now if any guys hit on ya, make sure to get me their addresses and a full physical description so I can hunt them down and soak em." Spot smirked.

" Alright Spot. I'll be sure to do that, but ya know, they'll probably look different after I'm through with them. They better know not to come near me, because my boyfriend is the fearless leader of Brooklyn." She said smiling.

"That's my goil." Spot said pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

Everyone shared their last embraces and said their last goodbyes. The girls and the kids were just about to board the train when they heard a man yelling.

" Wait! No! Don't get on the train!" It was Specs.

Everyone turned to see what he wanted.

" What is it?" Spot asked.

He was out of breath.

" Their....their father, some Newsies found him in the back alley near the Horace Greenly Statue." He said trying to calm down.

" That's ok, he isn't a problem anymore. The kids are going to Connecticut." Racetrack spoke up.

Specs started shaking his head furiously.

" No. You don't understand. They found him in the alley, dead."

End of Ch. 41! I hope everyone liked it! I'm sorry it has been so long since I last updated, I apologize immensely! I've been super busy recently! Also I've kinda been delaying writing because my story is coming to an end in the next few chapters....at least I think. I never know when a new idea pops in my head, I mean, I thought I was going to end the story about ten chapters ago, but I'm so so so attached to this story. Anyway, there will still be a sequel and I will still need ideas for that! So if you have any ideas please let me know! Thanks! To my reviewers.

**Milkshake**

**Sparks**

**Rachel**

**Trigger**

**Dimonah Tralon**

**Alex 24**

Horse

Thanks so much! You guys are just the absolute best! Thank you for always being there and sticking with me! Ya'll get cookies and chocolate covered Newsies! Love ya all!

---Knots


	42. Ch42

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies! I own Knots. Milkshake is owned by C.M Higgins and Sparks owns Sparks.

The Newsies stood with their mouth's hanging open.

" Dead?" Race said a little shakily.

Specs nodded.

" All aboard!" the train conductor hollered towards the group of teenagers.

" Milkshake, Sparks. There is another train to Connecticut later tomorrow, exchange your tickets for that train. We gotta go back to the Lodging House and figure this out." Jack said keeping his cool.

"Alright Jack." Milkshake said. " I've got the kids tickets with me, c'mon Sparks." She said heading over to exchange them.

" Ah shut up!" Spot bellowed.

Everyone in the bunkhouse was silent.

" Where's the body now Specs?" Jack asked

"They left him in the alleyway, they didn't want anyone thinking they had anything to do with it, but I saw some bulls taking a look at him, and I think they've got him now."

" Do they know anything about who did it?"

" They think it was some gambling fellas. A couple of other Newsies spied him in alleyway talking to a few men dressed in all black last week."

" Alright well, now that the dad is taken care of the four of you don't have to go to Connecticut." Knots said happily.

" Not so fast Knots." Sparks said. "If we really love these kids, don't ya think we should give them the best life we can? I mean what's better for em? Them here in New York, begging for food on the streets, or growing up with my aunt and being educated and such?"

"She's right." Jack said. "And I guess that will mean that Milkshake and Sparks will still go."

" Unless they don't want to." Knots said hopefully.

" Well do you both want to still go?" Spot demanded to know.

Sparks looked at Milkshake and then at Spot.

" I...I don't know." She said

"Me either." Milkshake added.

" Maybe you two should sleep on it?" Racetrack suggested.

The both nodded.

" Alright. Well that's all. Everyone can get back to what they were doing." Jack said.

The Newsies went back to their games, discussions and such.

Milkshake and Sparks stayed in the boys bunkroom, but Knots quietly slipped out, and went into the girls room.

She walked over to the window, and looked out at the sleeping city.

Just then, the door opened, and Jack walked in.

" Hey Doll." He said with a small smile on his face.

Knots turned around.

" Hi Jack." She said half-heartedly.

Jack walked towards Knots as she turned back to the window. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder.

" I over hoid Milkshake and Sparks saying they're still going to Connecticut." Knots said sadly.

" I know. I hoid too. But don't worry, that leaves some time for you and I." He said trying to be sensitive.

" Are you saying we're not together enough Jack?" Knots asked spinning around so she was facing him.

" Yea, at least alone time. I mean, it will be nice just the two of us wont it? Just for a little while anyway." He said kissing her forehead.

" You're right." She sighed. She kissed him on the lips.

" C'mon lets dance." Jack said pulling her back from the window.

" Dance? But Jack there isn't any music." She said confused.

"I'll take care of that." He said starting to hum.

Jack twirled Knots and then brought her close to him.

" Honestly Jack, how did you get to be such a romantic guy?" she smiled.

Jack smiled lovingly, and looked into her eyes.

They stood there dancing in the bunkroom with the only music being Jack's humming.

He then dipped her, and they shared a movie star kiss.

Just then the door opened once again. Not noticing Jack and Knots kept their kiss going.

"Ahem." A girls voice said.

" Are we disturbing anything?" A giddy Sparks said.

There in the doorway were Milkshake in Sparks.

Jack and Knots stood up.

" Well if ya must know yea!" Knots said jokingly even if it were true.

"I'll go, but as soon as they leave your all mine." Jack said letting go of her, kissing her on the cheek and leaving the bunkroom.

" So I hoid you two are leaving." Knots said folding her arms.

" Yea we decided that we're gonna go." Milkshake said.

" Are you mad?" Sparks asked.

Knots thought about it for a minute.

"Nah. I'm not mad. I mean you guys will be gone, and I'll miss you a lot, but we're going to write, and we're going to be apart sometimes, that's just the way things work."

" That's good." Milkshake smiled.

" Plus...Jack and I could use the alone time." She smirked.

Milkshake turned to Sparks.

" See what did I tell ya?" Milkshake said laughing.

The girls joined in a group hug.

OK...so I have to totally apoligize because it has been WAY too long since I last updated! I'm soo sorry! My schedule has been crazy! But I finally found some time, and hopefully I'll update again this week ( I already have the next chapter planned.) So thank you for reading this! Really! To my reviewers!!

**Milkshake**

**Sparks**

**Rachel**

**Trigger**

**Dimonah Tralon**

**Alex 24**

Horse

**You guys are the best! Thanks for sticking with me! hands out dozens of chocolate covered Newsies Isn't it terrible that Microsoft Word doesn't consider "Newsies" to be a word. :cries: Anyway Thanks so so much you guys ROCK!!!!!!! **

**Much Love! **

**--Knots**


	43. Ch43

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I own Knots. Sparks is owned by Sparks, and C.M Higgins ( Or Milkshake) owns Milkshake.

Knots, Jack, Racetrack, and Spot walked into the lodging house, the door snapping shut behind them.

"Well...they're gone." Knots said sighing and flopping onto a couch in the lounge.

"Yea. No one to kiss for a whole month." Racetrack said sadly sitting in an arm chair.

" Don't remind me." Spot said as he walked in. "This Bites." He put his hands in his pockets and started to pace slowly.

Jack went and sat down next to Knots, putting an arm around her.

" C'mon guys. Lighten up! Its not like they died, I mean they'll be back soon!" he said trying to get everyone to cheer up.

Knots rested her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Easy for you to say Cowboy. Ya still got your goil." Racetrack voiced mopily.

"What? Ya want me to leave for a month too?" Knots asked sitting up straight.

Jack's stomach sank just at the thought.

"Gawd no." Race said. "Then there wouldn't be any goils left in the lodging house. Ya know what that would be like??"

"No Race. I don't." she said looking at him. "Please, tell me how it would be." She smirked a little.

Race stood up. "Alright." He cleared his throat as though he was giving an important speech.

" There wouldn't be any...uh...uh... goilyness." He said searching for words.

Knots smiled. "That's kinda a given isn't it? Although... some of you fellas are pretty goily." She said laughing.

Racetrack rolled his eyes. "Ya know what I mean."

"Yea. We I know. I just like giving ya a hard time." Knots winked at him.

Spot came over and joined the group by sitting on an arm chair across from Racetrack.

" So what are we supposed to do now?" he said annoyed.

" We could always go sell. It may be evening time, but they should have a few left don'tcha think?" Racetrack suggested.

Everyone groaned.

" Are you out of your mind Race?" Spot asked shooting him a glare.

The room was silent as everyone thought of something to do to fill their evening.

Race shrugged.

" I'm gonna go get a pokah game started. Who's joining me?"

He stood up and started to walk upstairs.

" Eh, I guess I'll play." Spot said following him.

He was just about to reach the stairs when he turned to Jack and Knots.

" You two coming?"

" No thanks, I think I'm gonna start a fire in the fireplace and just be down here for a while." Knots said.

"Alright...Jack?" He said looking at him.

Jack looked over at Knots lovingly.

" I think I'm gonna stay here with Knots."

" Ah..." He groaned. "I should've known." He hung his head down low and started walking up the stairs to the bunkroom, all the while mumbling things like: "Stupid love boids and how he wished Sparks was there.

Jack started a fire in the fireplace for him and Knots, and then went and sat on a couch with her and got comfortable.

Jack took her legs and draped them over his own lap.

Knots sighed deeply.

" What's on your mind Knots?" He asked taking her hand.

She just shrugged.

" C'mon tell me."

" I dunno, its just, everything is so weird. Do you realize how much drama has been in our lives in the past few months?"

" Yea, I know" he said.

" I want to just settle down a little bit. To start making our lives something."

Jack started to laugh a little bit.

" What's so funny Jack?"

" It's just, you and I are more alike then you know."

Jack reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a little box.

He opened it to reveal a ring with a small stone.

" Knots, will you marry me?" Jack asked nervously.

Knots's eyes stared to fill with tears.

" Of course Jack! I cant believe you thought you had to ask!" She lunged towards him and started kissing him.

" Wait, Wait I gotta put the ring on your finga!" He said laughing.

" Jack! It's beautiful! How did you pay for it?"

Jack started to blush a little.

" I've been saving for a while." He grinned. "Look on the inside."

On the inside of the band was carved, "True love forever, K&J."

Knots was now crying as she let Jack put the ring on her finger.

" I love you so much Jack."

" I love you too." He said kissing her.

Jack leaned back on the couch and Knots lay back on him. They sat there holding each other looking at the fire.

" So, what kind of wedding do you want doll?" He grinned.

End of Ch.43! Yes, Knots and Jack are engaged!! It was bound to happen sooner or later don't ya think? Heheh! So yes, anyway, the wedding will be part of my much talked about sequel. I promise...it will indeed happen! Lol! To my reviewers...

**Milkshake**

**Sparks**

**Zorrina**

**Rachel**

**Trigger**

**Dimonah Tralon**

**Alex 24**

Horse

You guys ( or goils I should say) are the absolute greatest! This story wouldn't have gotten anywhere without you guys! Thanks so so so so so much for all of your support, feedback and motivation. Ya'll Rock! Love ya all!

**--Knots**


	44. Ch44

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I own Knots. Sparks is owned by Sparks, and Milkshake owns Milkshake. (Hmm..ironic isn't it?)

"Mayor loses all of his money to mobsters!" Knots shouted to the busy occupants of the city.

" Good one Knots. You've got your touch back." Jack said smirking after he heard the headline she had come up with.

"Ya betta watch out Kelly. She's almost as good as you if not better." Racetrack said as he sold another paper.

Jack glared at him. "She's not THAT good."

Knots sold her last paper and looked at the two boys. "Alright, are you two done yet?" she said putting her hands on her hips and faking irritation.

"Actually...I am." Jack said putting his arm around her. "Race?"

" Yea I'm done too."

"Tibbys then?" she said starting to walk towards the restaurant.

"Sounds good." Jack said taking her hand.

"Count me in." Race said following their stride.

The three went in and found a booth.

Jack and Knots were in their usually cuddly stage, although they were even more nauseating than usual lately due to their engagement.

Race put his elbow on the table, holding his head in his hand and sighed mopily.

" What cha thinking about Race?" Knots asked her friend concerned.

" What do you think?" he said rolling his eyes a little.

Jack looked at Knots and said, "Milkshake" as though she wouldn't have known.

Knots let out her own little sigh. "Yea, I miss her also. Sparks too."

Jack gave her an agreeing squeeze of the hand.

" But hey! Ya know, they'll be home in two more weeks! We're half way there." Knots said peppily.

"Yea, c'mon Race, Cheer up!" Jack said trying to cheer him up.

The three had their small meal at Tibby's and managed to cheer Race up a little bit.

"Alright where to now?" Jack asked when the three of them got outside.

" Whaddya say we go visit Spot?" Knots suggested.

Racetrack looked hesitant. "Uh...Spot aint doin too good."

"Well then we should definitely go visit him then." Knots smirked.

"Alright...whatever you say...just remember it wasn't my idea." Racetrack said irritably

and started to walk in the direction of Brooklyn.

Knots looked a little hurt, and looked at Jack.

"Don't worry doll. He just misses Milkshake, he's almost as bad as Spot." Jack pulled her in for a hug and kissed her. He then took her hand and started to follow Racetrack who was now quite a ways in front of them.

"Hey boys, where's Spot?" Jack asked some of the Brooklyn Newsies who were hanging out at the docks.

They pointed to the far end of the docks.

"Thanks." He told them, and started to walk towards where they had pointed.

Knots and Racetrack followed close behind.

They walked for a while, until they saw a shape sitting on a perch. The figure was hunched over with its head hanging low, and looked either asleep or dead.

They reached the hunched over body.

"Hey Spot." Racetrack said quietly.

Spot lifted his head to reveal red eyes that had heavy bags under them.

"Damn Conlon, you look like Shit." Jack said.

Spot gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Spot. Look at you. Sparks is going to be back soon, and you don't wanna look like that when she gets here do you?" Knots said.

Spot just stood up and walked to the side of the dock and looked out at the water, turned away from the group.

Race gave Jack and Knots a "I don't know what to do, he needs to snap out of it" look.

Knots bit her lip, and sighed deeply.

" He's gonna kill me for this..." she said nervously.

She walked over to Spot, and pushed him hard on the back so that he fell into the water.

Spot went under, and then came to the surface shocked.

"What the hell did you do that for goily!?!" He said absolutely fuming.

" Sorry Spot." She said nervous about how he would react. "But I... I had to, ya were acting like a zombie and ya had to snap the hell out of it."

Surprisingly, Spot just climbed out of the water, and shook his head.

He sighed deeply. "Thanks." He said quietly.

Knots was a little taken aback. "uh... you're welcome."

"There were a few guys playing poker over there." Race said pointing. " I think I'm gonna go join em."

"Alright. Catch up with you later." Jack said.

Spot went back to the Brooklyn lodging house to change clothes.

Knots went and sat on the edge of the dock, and Jack joined her.

They sat there together looking out at the view quietly.

The silence was soon broken however when they heard someone yelling.

"Knots! Knotsy!" They heard two girls yelling.

Knots and Jack stood up so they could look down the dock and see who was calling her.

She saw two figures running down the dock still screaming her name.

They got closer and they could see who the two were.

"Milkshake! Sparks!" She yelled excitedly surprised.

She started to run down the dock to greet them.

The three of them met and pulled into such a tight hug that they fell down laughing.

"What are you guys doing here!?!?" Knots asked beaming.

"We missed all of you guys too much. We had to come back." Sparks said.

" Yea. Mush told us he saw the three of you heading to Brooklyn so we thought we would find you here." Milkshake added.

The three of the stood up and hugged once again.

" I'm so glad you guys are back!" Knots squealed.

"Hey Hey don't I get a hug?" Jack walked over and asked.

The girls started to laugh. "Oh of course Jack." Shake said.

The two girls still laughing gave him hugs.

"So. Did Knots tell ya the news yet?" Jack asked smirking knowing that she hadn't.

"What? What news?" Milkshake asked looking at Knots confused.

"Well...uh.." Knots said pretending that something bad had happened.

Jack came over, took her left hand, and held it up to show them the ring.

"We got engaged." He smiled.

The girls started jumping up and down and screaming.

They ran into Knots and Jack and hugged them both ecstatically.

"So when's the wedding?" Sparks asked.

" We're not sure, we were kinda waiting until you two got back, I need help planning this from my bridesmaids." Knots said smiling from ear to ear.

"Bridesmaids?" Milkshake squealed.

Knots nodded smiling.

" So have you two seen your boys yet? I really think they'd like to see you."

Milkshake shook her head. "We were hoping you could tell us where they were."

"Well, Race is at the south end of the dock playing poker, and Spot is back at the lodging house changing clothes. Someone pushed him in the water." Jack said grinning at Knots.

"Knots! You pushed Spot in!?" Sparks asked surprised.

Knots started to laugh. "It was an accident," She said innocently. " Besides, he needed it. He's been walking around here, or shall I say sitting around here like a damn zombie. You have no clue how much he missed you. It was actually really sad." Knots said smirking.

Sparks laughed. "Well I better go find him."

"Yea I better go get Race." Milkshake said.

The two girls took off in two different ways to let their boyfriends know that they were back to stay.

End of ch. 44! Yay! Lol ok just to warn ya'll, I really am about 75 sure that the next chapter will indeed be the last. ï but, you never know with me, because sometimes an idea pops in my head and I just have to write it! Lol but yes sequel for sure! To my reviewers!

**Milkshake**

**Sparks**

**Dimonah Tralon**

**Rachel**

**Zorrina**

**Chocolates Kelly**

**Horse**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You guys are just totally the best! I'm hoping to get 200 reviews by the end of this story, and I think with every ones help we can do it! Thanks again for sticking with me! The end is almost near for this story, but...its just the beginning! Lol anyway much love to you all!**

**--Knots**


	45. Ch45

Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I own Knots. Milkshake owns Milkshake and Sparks owns Sparks. ( Yep...we own ourselves!)

Milkshake smiled to herself as she walked to the other end of the dock. She was so glad to be back in New York, and she couldn't wait to see Racetrack.

She spied a big group of Newsies all sitting in a circle playing cards. She came closer to them, but she couldn't see Race. Finally she saw him, his back was to her, and she saw this as the perfect time to sneak up on him.

She came closer to the group of boys, most of them seeing her. They all knew about Milkshakes' and Racetracks' relationship.

"Uh...fellas, it's time to uh...go do that thing....fer uh...Spot" One of the boys said standing up. He was trying to get the rest of them to leave, so that Racetrack and Milkshake could be alone. At first they protested, but then seeing Milkshake, they all caught on.

" awh c'mon! You just wanna leave because I'm winning!" Racetrack said.

The boys all left, and Racetrack stayed sitting, collecting his earnings and stuffing them into his pockets.

Milkshake knelt down behind him, and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who." She said in a seductive voice.

"uhh....excuse me?" Racetrack said utterly confused.

He stood up, with her hands still over his eyes, and then grabbed them, pulling them off.

He spun around, and was face to face with Milkshake.

Racetrack's face lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July.

"Milkshake! What are you doing here?" he said beaming.

Milkshake started to laugh. "I came back. I couldn't stand being away from you."

Racetrack put his arms around her waist, lifted her up, and spun around.

Milkshake squealed.

Racetrack put her down and kissed her deeply and passionately.

" Glad I'm back?" she asked smirking.

"More than you know doll, more than you know." He said kissing her again.

Sparks left the docks and started towards the Brooklyn Lodging house. For some reason she felt nervous. She didn't know how Spot would act, you could never tell with him.

She reached the Lodging house and went in. She didn't see Spot anywhere, so she figured he would be up in his room. Yes...he got his own room.

She walked up the steps and came to the door that she knew was his. She pressed her ear up against it so she could hear if anyone was in there.

She heard footsteps walking back n' forth, and the rustling of clothes. Then, she heard a loud boom.

"Damn it!" she heard a boy yelling through gritted teeth.

Sparks smiled to herself. "Spots in there." She thought.

She knocked lightly on the door.

"Whaddya want?" Spot said.

Sparks just opened the door slowly.

Spot was sitting on the bed holding his toe with his mouth hanging open.

"Surprise." Sparks said quietly.

"Sparks?" Spot said quietly confused.

Sparks smiled. "I'm back!"

Spot stood up. "Why are you back so soon?"

" We missed everyone. Geeze Spot, aren't you glad to see me?"

Spot stood there in silence, thinking hard.

Then, a smile crept on his face. "Of course I am. C'mere." He said holding open his arms.

Sparks ran towards him and knocked him over the bed hugging him tight.

Spot started to laugh when she kissed him all over his face.

"Guess ya missed me eh?" he smirked.

Sparks laughed, and then Spot sat up and kissed her tenderly.

Sparks was relieved that Spot wasn't mad, for some reason, she really thought that he might be.

Spot stood up. "C'mon lets go find the others." He held out his hand.

Sparks took his hand and smiled.

"So tell us all about your trip." Knots said.

Jack, Knots, Sparks, Spot, Milkshake, and Racetrack were all sitting in the bunkroom of the Manhattan Lodging house.

Sparks shrugged. "Well, there wasn't too much. It was just a trip ya know. Nothing big happened."

"Yea. Although, ya should've seen the look on my moms face when she saw me. She couldn't figure out which one of us I was." Milkshake laughed remembering her mothers' confusion.

"So...what's going on with Curly and Splash?" Jack said asking the question on every ones minds.

" They'll be fine. They're going to live with my aunt for a while." Sparks laid her head on Spots' shoulder.

"She's already enrolled them in a really good school. And she said we could all come visit them whenever we want." Milkshake smiled, although a little sadly.

"We'll do that. We'll go visit them." Racetrack said kissing her on the cheek.

"So. Both of you...where are the clothes you promised me?" Knots said smirking.

The boys all groaned. "What's with goils and clothes?" Spot asked.

" Aww c'mon boys let us have some fun." Sparks said.

"Ok how about this, Knots you come into our bunkroom so we can show you what we brought you back. It won't take long fellas, we'll be right back. There's a special thing in there for Jack too." Milkshake said laughing and winking at Jack.

"You guys are so bad!!" Knots said holding up a lacy nightie and laughing hysterically. "I can't believe you got this!" She was completely red.

"Well, we figured Jack would like it." Sparks was beaming. "But, that's not all."

"While we were there, my mom took us to some lovely shops, and we saw this and thought it was made just for you." Milkshake went over to a brown box that was next to her suitcases.

She put it on Knots's lap.

Knots opened the box to reveal a white wedding dress.

Tears sprung to Knots's eyes as she pulled it out of the box.

" You guys, how....but...." She was speechless.

" It was obvious you two were getting married one day." Sparks said grinning.

"Try it on!" Milkshake moved the box to the side.

Knots put the dress on, and all of the girls were ecstatic.

It fit perfectly. It had a high neckline, and silk buttons all down the back. There were beaded designs all over the hem that flowed freely and elegantly. It was gorgeous.

" Thank you. Thank you so much." A tear fell down Knots's face as she hugged her friends. "How am I going to find bridesmaids dresses that will be just as good as this?" she said joking a little.

Milkshake and Sparks looked at each other and laughed. "Its all taken care of." They smiled.

"Knots...c'mon Knots." Jack said shaking her lightly. "We gotta go sell, every ones waiting downstairs."

Knots opened her eyes groggily.

"C'mon doll. Get dressed. I'll be downstairs with the others."

He kissed her lightly and then left the bunkroom.

Knots suddenly came to her senses and jumped out of bed. She got ready in a hurry and ran downstairs.

"Sorry all. Don't know what came over me." Knots tied her bandanna around her neck, and then threw on her cap.

"We thought you had died." Racetrack laughed.

"Girl, you really are a heavy sleeper." Sparks said taking Spots' hand.

"Yea, but we know Jack can always wake you up." Milkshake smiled.

Knots walked over to Jack and kissed him tenderly. She then put her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest.

"Are we gonna sit around here being lovey-dovey or are we gonna go sell?" Spot piped up.

Jack laughed. "Ah, he's right."

Everyone else agreed.

The three couples walked out of the Lodging house hand-in-hand with their special someone.

The air was chilly as the sun was still rising, but that didn't keep people indoors.

" Are you ok Knots?" Jack asked her as he heard her sigh.

Knots looked up at Jack and smiled lovingly. "Everything's perfect."

For now....

THE END

(wipes tear) Well my friends, that is the end of In Santa Fe! I hope ya'll liked it, and thanks so much for reading it! I can't believe I finished my first FF, and the fact that it was 45 chapters! I'm pretty sure that the sequel will be titled "In New York." I'm sure I'll have the first chapter up in a week or so. I might take some time to write a couple song fics or something. But, no I'm so attached to this it wont be long.

**To my reviewers.**

**Milkshake**

**Sparks**

**Rachel **

**Horse – sorry, I'm the worst at punctuation. But I'll work on it! **

**Chocolates Kelly**

**Dimonah Tralon **

**Words can not express how grateful I am for you guys! This story seriously would not have made it past chapter 2 if it wasn't for all of you. Thanks again for sticking with me and I hope to see your reviews again for my other fics! Ya'll get 100 chocolate covered Newsies! ( gee.. I hope you like newsies, but who wouldn't?) **

**: ) Much much much much much love to ya'll! Thank you! **

**---Knots **


End file.
